Calor desnudo
by KatieCastle47
Summary: -Quédate conmigo, Richard...- -Quédate conmigo Kate...- Capitulo 6 ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Advierto de una buena vez , que no poseo el talento de Richard para la escritura o la audacia de Kate para el detalle y sin embargo me encuentro aquí, para escribir y compartir esta historia con todos ustedes castlelandios jaja, espero les guste...**

**Historia ambientada en el fin de la temporada 2 , me parece excepcional mente hermoso y único este momento para ambos, un cliché de la verdad y afrontarla, exquisito momento que mejor para un inicio que un fin ,he conservado algo de el capitulo original y he colado de ahí para crear ¿es que soy solo yo a la que le hubiera gustado ver mas escenas de Kate celosilla o preocupada? las expresiones de Kate (Stana) son increibles de ahí que me agarro para hacer esta historia, en fin...no les impaciento o aburro mas con mi nota de autor ;D **

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra mañana mas, en lo que para muchos podría ser un paraíso en vida, con la piel tersa y el pelo alborotado, despertando entre sabanas revueltas, y unos brazos abrazándola después de una noche de frenesí , se podría decir a esas alturas que a la Detective Katherin Beckett no le hacia falta nada , tenia novio que le quería y respetaba, un buen trabajo , un hogar en pocas palabras tenia una vida estable a medias de crecer, si sin duda Katherin debería estar feliz y aun así había un algo que no le dejaba en paz, y no solo era el hecho de despertar cada mañana con la idea de buscar cualquier indicio que le llevara alas respuestas del asesino de su madre, era mas bien era otro algo ,que se negaba a aceptar...

Los delgados dedos de la detective Beckett se maleaban abrochando los botones de su blusa, sentada en el borde de una cama ,que ya conocía desde hace unos meses.

-¿te has levantada antes de la cama Kate?-menciono un hombre que apenas se levantaba dandole un beso en la cabeza mientras ella termina de abotonar su blusa.

-ha, si, es solo que me gustaría, ir a darme una ducha a mi departamento antes de que el teléfono salte diciéndome que tengo otro caso-le sonrió al hombre que le miraba sentándose a su lado.

-bueno sabes que puedes dejar una poca de ropa aquí, si te parece ,para no irte tan temprano así no tendrías que ir de un lado a otro- dijo el hombre que acaba de ponerse de pie.

-Vale Tom...es solo que no me gustaría incomodarte-

-¿incomodarme? pero si he sido yo quien te lo he pedido -ríe incrédulo- te he dicho, hace una semana que te dejes un par de blusas por lo menos en mi casa , le toma de la mano-Kate ,llevamos mas de tres meses saliendo y no has dejado ni un polvo aquí -ríe un poco

\- creo que tienes razon- dice con expresión calmada una Kate que termina de ajustarse la ropa poniéndose de pie- eso solo que no me he sentido...-

-¿con la confianza?- interrumpe el, ella le mira - vale no importa igual esto no es maratón ...-

-Vale...-dice ella cambiando de vista , el tema se le estaba yendo de las manos otra vez

-¿tienes mucha prisa por irte?-pregunta el hombre que se cuela tras de ella rodeando le las caderas con un tierno abrazo.

-no, es solo que quiero estar lista por si...-

-por si hay otro homicidio- termina el hombre.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa- si, aunque espero que no haya alguno-Menciona Kate acomodando su placa en su cinturón y guardando su arma, sabiendo francamente que eso era una mentirilla.

-bueno, pues yo tampoco espero que lo haya- sonríe el hombre dándole la vuelta para que le vea- ahora que te han dado descanso para este cuatro de julio me la he pensado y me gustaría ,detective, prepararle una sorpresa ¿se apunta?-

-una sorpresa ¿he? ¿me podría decir de que se trata?-

-vale si por eso es sorpresa...-

-bueno viendo que no tengo opción , me apunto- sonríe ella pero antes de que le de un beso el movil suena.

-Beckett...- contesta.

El se queda mirándole mientras habla-¿hay un homicidio no?- dice el hombre una vez ella cuelga el teléfono

-si...- contesta sin estar desanimada al cambio , pareciera que le han dado una buena noticia, sus ojos brillan.

-bueno, vale detective Beckett ,que un caso le espera- le dice el hombre clavando un beso en sus labios, yéndose al cuarto de baño-

Una vez queda sola , Kate ve su teléfono, un homicidio no podía significar otra cosa mas que trabajo en otro tiempo, eso y papeleo e investigación , pero hacia ya desde un año y medio que eso a su vez significaba otra cosa, lidiar con otra cosa, marco el numero que tenia en rápido del teléfono.

Y mientras el sonido de la llamada entrando suena a cada bep, se pegunta ¿de que se trataría esta vez?

-He Castle, hay un homicidio...-

* * *

Mientras Kate esperaba la llegada de Castle daba unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar, el lugar tenia bastante vegetación y por tanto muchos grandes arbustos, un lugar ideal para dejar un cuerpo pensó, después de dar algunas vueltas volvió a su auto , para ver si el habría llegado ya , y mientras esperaba se quedo pensando en aquello que le había dicho Tom en la mañana, tenia algo de cierto ya llevaban mas de tres meses de relación, y estaban llegando al punto donde el le estaba permitiendo dejarle cosas en su apartamento el estaba listo para subir un poco el tema, ¿pero ella? se recargo en el carro mirando hacia sus lados.

-Soy yo o es que a el lobo feroz se le ha ocurrido matar a caperucita en el bosque?-

Beckett ni siquiera se volvió para ver a quien correspondía esa voz la reconocía perfectamente se limito a pronunciar su nombre- Castle-

-buenos dias Beckett- dijo el dándole un bote de cafe recién salido.

-bueno no ha sido caperucita, si es lo que te preocupa...-dijo ella mientras comenzaban a andar en dirección del cuerpo.

-vale Beckett tengo cosas mas importantes por que preocuparme, que una niña a la que sus padre le han dejado ir a un bosque con un depredador hambriento solo para llevarle comida a una vieja que luego no le dejara ni un penique de herencia -

\- va todo bien?-indago ella, aquel tono irónico de Castle era peculiarmente mas marcado que el de costumbre .

-es Alexis ,se va todo el verano,a Princeton apenas tendremos tiempo para pasarlo este cuatro de julio-

-Princeton? no es acaso muy joven ?-

-ha metido los papeles para un curso de verano y le han admitido y decir que ya tenia todo planeado, deberías de ver los planes que tenia-dijo Castle con una voz entre emocionada de un niño y decepcionada.

-vale Castle-trato de animarle mientras le miraba de a reojo

-es como una tradición- dio un suspiro -comemos chuches, contamos historia de terror, vamos desde que tenia cinco años -

-suena bien incluso algo mágico-dijo Bckett Si algo sabia perfectamente de Castle eso ,era que adoraba a su hija y de eso no había pero que valiera , sabia que eso le estaría pegando duro, Kate le sonrió , ver a Castle en su faceta de padre era una de las cosas mas raras del mundo.

-oh, para que te cuento deberías venir- se detuvo Castle y miro a Beckett-esta al borde del mar y tiene piscina privada o si lo prefieres puedes tumbarte a tomar el sol-

Kate le miro con cara de burla , ¿_es que era la emoción de Castle contagiosa de alguna forma?_-valla Castle de lo que eres capaz para verme en bañador-sonrío ella rodando los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca continuado el camino colina arriba tratando de asegurarse a ella misma de que esa idea no le parecía apetecible.

-si no estas cómoda en bañador, puedes bañarte desnuda- se apresuro Castle poniéndose a la par con ella calvando su mirada en ella.

Kate no pudo contener una sonrisa por aquel desvergonzado comentario y ladeo la cabeza , tratando de disimular un poco el rubor que ilumino sus mejillas esperando que el no lo notara, a veces se preguntaba si Castle era tan ingenioso para sacarle una sonrisa con aquellas bromas de forma natural o era a propósito, miro disimuladamente a Castle quien tenia en la cara una sonrisa de victoria maliciosa.

Al fin del camino se encontraba Esposito para informarles - Es un hombre blanco, con múltiples heridas de Bala, en el pecho, le han encontrado como hace una hora-

-valla a caperucita no le ha ido bien- dijo ironico Castle- ¿ha sido un atraco?-continuo.

-na , tiene el reloj, la cartera y el dinero...- dijo Ryan mientras llegaban al lugar , en el suelo, bajo una especie de un puente rupestre de ramas enlazadas se hallaba el cuerpo en un charco e3 una mezcla de fango y sangre tirado boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos.

\- se le ha olvidado mencionar el hecho de las balas no están - dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que se encontraba agachada junto al cuerpo, la mujer sonrió poniéndose de pie, Kate y Castle le miraron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola- dijo Rick , Kate arrugo el ceño y le miro- ¿donde esta Lanie ?- dijo al no verle , esta llego por atrás.

-en efecto las balas parecen fantasmas, ella es la doctora e investigadora Dana Jackson, estara conmigo para este caso, al parecer esta juntando algunas cosillas para un articulo- sonrió Lanie mientras se agachaba con el cuerpo

-sobre ti?-dijo sorprendida Kate sin dejar de ver a la mujer que ahora le daba unos informes a Esposito.

-si así es - se puso de pie la rubia- la doctora Parish a tenido unos casos bastante peculiares este año, yo soy escritora de una revista medica y me gustaría informarme de algunos de ellos para un articulo- sonrió la mujer y miro a Castle un momento , Kate no supo porque pero en ese momento se tenso, y miro a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-pero...- Beckett estaba por decir algo al respecto , cuando la mujer le interrumpio

\- y descuide detective Beckett , no se preocupe ,su jefe Mongomery ya esta enterado y me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema... le prometo que no interferiré de ninguna forma en el caso-

Kate se quedo callada y su boca se frunció de esa forma que lo hacia cuando algo no le parecía , Castle levanto las cejas y no perdió el tiempo sonrió a la chica y saludo a la nueva integrante del equipo

-asi que Escritora he?-dijo emocionado mientras se colaba a un lado de ella, Kate se quedo callada un momento y arranco de las manos de Esposito el informe de una pequeña mueca en su boca..._¿quien carajos era Dana Jackson? ¿y dese cuando se admitía mas de un escritor por brigada?_


	2. Chapter 2

**TargaryenKurosaki infinitas gracias por el Review que bueno te haya gustado ;D espero subir los capitulos con rapidez cuan minimo uno por semana n.n**

**Spoiler: Castle tenia una Musa rubia antes de Kate ...**

**Pd: siempre me ha gustado resaltar esos detalles de adaptación entre Rick y Kate.**

* * *

Kate se quedo callada y su boca se frunció de esa forma que lo hacia cuando algo no le parecía , Castle levanto las cejas y no perdió el tiempo sonrió a la chica y saludo a la nueva integrante del equipo

-asi que Escritora ¿he?-dijo emocionado mientras se colaba a un lado de ella, Kate se quedo callada un momento y arranco de las manos de Esposito el informe ,una pequeña mueca en su boca ..._¿quien carajos era Dana Jackson? ¿y dese cuando se admitía mas de un escritor por brigada?_

-asi es , Richard Castle- dijo la rubia sacándose el guante de látex dándole la mano a el.

\- ¿como lo ha sabido?- dijo Castle fingiendo estar sorprendido dándose aire de importancia- acaso hay una fan de Nikki Heat?- denoto esto para ver la expresión de Kate.

-su jefe Mongomery me dijo que seria el único que seria excesivamente egolatra , sin olvidar el único con finta de saberlotodo y un aire de superioridad que ciertamente no le va...-dijo la rubia, todos le miraron, era raro que alguien ageno a Beckett se cargara a Castle aun para el fue impredecible al oírla , su ara se torno pálida , era incluso raro de el

-ah- Castle ahogo su emoción cerro la boca y solo asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces Kate estrujo una mueca de burla ligeramente _vale igual y no podía ser tan malo aquello, Castle se había quedado sin chitar algo._

-ninguna bala ¿que tal dentro el cuerpo?-dijo Beckett volviéndose hacia Lanie

-le han atravesado todas- contesto Lanie.

-Sin balas ni casquillos, el tirador se lo ha llevado todo- dijo Ryan.

-así que resulta que el tirador es alguien muy limpio- dijo Beckett rodeando el cuerpo.

-Hay que tener la sangre fría, para meterle cinco balas a un hombre y mantener la suficiente calma , para limpiar tus huellas,-ladeo la cabeza Castle siguiendo a Kate y miro el cuerpo un momento después volvió la vista a Beckett- el instinto natural es huir-

Ella asintió y después arrugo un poco el ceño, e_ra cosa suya o le había sonado como una indirecta.._

-así que después de todo ¿si ayuda en algo he Castle?-dijo la rubia dándole una mirada turbia al hombre que volvió a callarse- bueno eso nos dice que...

-nos enfrentemos a un asesino profesional-dijeron a la par Castle y Dana, las miradas se fueron sobre ellos nuevamente , ambos cruzaron mirados y luego las sepraron, ya que la rubia se dirigió a Lanie.

\- que raro que Mongomery no mencionara mi increíble atractivo y sensatez - Castle le susurro irónico a Ryan y Esposito que rieron , Beckett quien estaba unos pasos de ellos rodó los ojos con pequeña sonrisa.

-Me temo que no- dijo Dana-... tengo un perfecto oído señor Castle- levantando la ceja la rubia cruzando los brazos mirándole de lejos- pero si menciono su narcisismo desbocado - Castle volvió a callar, a vista de algún profesional se podía ver ciertamente irritado.

-¿hora de la muerte?- dijo Kate limando un poco el aire turbio que se genero despues de aquel comentario.

-yo diría que por las once y la una de la madrugada- continuo Lanie mientras Kate se agachaba a ver el cuerpo.

-¿Identidad?-

-Sony Catweell, lo dice su carnet de conducir- Lanie le dio la cartera a Beckett - no esta mal ¿he?, al fin tendremos quien le de la vuelta a Castle- le susurro Lanie a Beckett-

-Castle no necesita una dominatrix Lanie ...para eso estoy yo , aunque debo de admitir que es buena- Dijo mientras tomaba la cartera del hombre- ¿que es esto aquí hay una llave genérica de un hotel?- menciono mientras sacaba la tarjeta -

-¿Estaría de viaje?-dijo Castle arrugando el entrecejo

-Vale aquí hay una tarjeta de su trabajo y es local- miro su tarjeta del deportivo y una pequeña tarjeta de presentacion- bueno que los técnicos hagan un perímetro y pregunten a los vagabundos si han visto o escuchado algo- dijo poniéndose de pie, Castle se acerco y le tomo la mano ayudandole.

-Gracias- susurro ella.

\- el cuerpo?-pregunto Dana.

-a la morgue señorita Jackson- dijo Lanie.

-vale esto estaría buenísimo si fuera un agente de la cia?- jugo Rick, mientras Beckett y el andaban hacia al carro ella sonrió.

\- ¿agente de la cia?, si que el capitán se ha quedado corto con su descripción - intercepto Dana, incumbiéndose en su platica , esta vez la cara de ofuscación que puso Rick delato su descontento ,Beckett le dio una sonrisa burlona a Castle era tan raro verlo así aunque su instrucción en su platica también le molesto.

-¿Descripción?- pregunto Castle ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver a la rubia que se habia puesto a la par.

-asi es Rick- dijo la rubia arrebasandole por un lado , de pronto el se quedo pensativo...

* * *

De camino a la comisaria Castle parecía anormalmente callado.

-¿que crees que haya dicho Mongomery ?- dijo Castle mientras esperaban un alto jugando con sus dedos sobre el tablero .

-¿valla en serio te importa tanto lo que piense ,ella?- dijo Beckett notando como el se mantenía con la vista a tras fondo, dando un sorbo a su cafe

-no es eso Beckett , imaginate si habla asi de mi con alguien que no es parte del equipo, ¿que dira de mi con otras personas ?-dijo girando a ver a Beckett tomando el café de ella colocandolo en el porta vasos mientras ella ponía en marcha el carro .

-Vale , pero si tu tampoco eres parte del equipo- dijo ironica- venga ya Castle ,que no te afecte lo que ella piense,o diga Mongomery, yo pienso que eres genial- dijo dandole una mirada despistada.

Castle frunció el ceño y le miro con una sonrisa-¿enserio lo crees?-

Beckett giro a verle sostuvo su mirada unos segundos , ¿porque demonios cada vez que Castle hacia esa sonrisa tan inocente, en ella nacía una una especie de calor?- si eres genial para meternos a todos en lios- termino Beckett volviendo su mirada al camino- mira que si tu no estuvieras tras de nosotros , esa escritora medica o doctora o lo que sea, no estaría tampoco , así que creo que es tu Karma Castle-

-menudo Karma- dijo el cruzando los brazos como niño chico haciendo un berrinche.

* * *

Al llegar a la comisaria Kate comenzó a acomodar la evidencia, después fue al computador mientras Castle iba a la cafetera por otro cafe.

Kate jugaba con su pluma mientras terminaban de corroborar la información de la empresa a la que supuestamente trabaja la victima al intentarlo por el computador no aparecía nada y sin embargo al hacerlo de forma oficial, no solo no había algún informe legal de su existencia , tampoco las cordenadas de su supuesta localización cuadraban, era muy raro .

Colgo la bocina del teléfono y miro hacia la pizarra dándole un sorbo al café que antes le había llevado Castle.

Por el corredor apareció Castle con una rosquilla y su café humeante, el dejo en su mano la rosquilla y enfrente de ella dejo en el escritorio su teléfono en una fotografía de una vista preciosa al atardecer con vista al mar.

Ella sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el, ahí estaba de nuevo como hace un año y medio viendo a Richard Castle ayudando le con un caso haciéndole la vida de cuadritos por su peculiar forma de ser y siendo tan detallista como siempre, por mucho que a ella se le antojara jugar con Castle aquello de decirle no a su fin de semana en los hamptons , ahora no tenia cabeza mas que para el caso.

-La vista del mar desde mi Porche, no hay nada mejor que eso- dijo Castle mientras tomaba lugar en la silla que acostumbraba a tomar junto a su escritorio , cruzando la pierna

-¿que pasa?- dijo el al ver que ella no decia nada al respecto.

-he revisado la información y no aparece nada en el computador y no sale nada incluso lo he buscado por internet y es como si esa gente no existirá -dijo ella mordiendo la rosquilla.

-¿hablas de la empresa a la que trabaja la victima?-dijo el tomando su cafe

-si , es como si no existiera-dijo Kate limpiando azúcar de la dona de su labio

-aja , es como si la Cia hubiera creado aquello- dijo emocionado y en tono de burla Castle

Beckett le miro de forma lasciva.

El parecio captar el mensaje de su mirada y volvio a hablar- puede que no les guste anunciarse-

-eso mismo he pensado y he mandado a investigar , pero su dirección indica que esta a mitad del Hudson, así que volví a revisar su cartera, he querido corroborar su carnet de conducir su tarjeta del deportivo y nada es todo falso- dijo Beckett esta vez con un tono de confusion.

Castle pensó un poco-¿que hay de sus huellas dactilares?-

-no hay nada en el sistema- dio un suspiro impulsando un poco su silla hacia atrás.

-Hey Beckett-dijo Ryan mientras el y Esposito iban hacia ella- hemos hablado con un par de vagabundos que acamparon cerca del homicidio a veinte metros y nos han no han visto o escuchando algo -

-Pero si son cinco disparos ¿como es que no han escuchado algo?- dijo sorprendido Castle- a no ser que...- miro Beckett sus ojos y sus labios ahora decian lo mismo que el estaba pensando.

-a menos que haya ocupado un silenciador- menciono ella como si lo hubiera leído en los ojos de Castle.

\- para matar a un hombre que se empeñaba en ocultar quien era- los ojos de Castle comenzaron a brillar de una forma peculiar y en su boca hubo una ademan de intriga.

-Esto cada vez , parece mas un asesinato profesional- dijo Esposito sentándose en el escritorio de Beckett.

-no sabremos nada hasta que averigüemos quien es ese tipo en realidad- descarto ella arrugando el ceño dejando la dona a un lado tomando la tarjeta del deportivo dándosela a Ryan- hagan un perímetro hasta la entrada del parque haber si encuentran su coche y manda su foto a los locales , haber si alguien logra identificarle-

-hecho- dijo Esposito , poniéndose de pie andando por el pasillo con Ryan.

-Oye yo estaba bromeando con lo de la Cia- dijo Castle tomando el pedazo de dona que Beckett había dejado , dándole una mordida.

Ella iba a replicar algo cuando el teléfono sono.

-Es Lanie...debe de tener algo, cogio el tlefono, Rick termino la dona de otra mordida ,ella colgo el telefono-

-Hay que ir con ella- se puso de pie .

Castle le seguía por el camino hacia el elevador cuando ella se paro en seco el se quedo a penas a unos centímetros para chocar con ella - pro cierto ...- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el - no te vuelcas a comerte mi dona-dijo colocando un pañuelo sobre su boca con residuos de azúcar y sonrio .

* * *

Pense que no te la ibas a terminar , de pensar que te molestaria tanto te hubiera comprado una caja completa de rosquillas-decia Castle mientras atravesaban el umbral de la morgue.

-vale ya Castle...Por favor Lanie dime que me tienes la identidad del hombre -dijo Beckett una vez la vio

-No hemos encontrado algo que nos de la identidad del hombre pero si otra cosa-contesto la mujer al verlos.

-hemos?- dijo Castle confundido.

-si, así es Castle olvidas acaso que estoy haciendo un articulo- dijo tras ellos Dana.

El abrió la boca con intención de decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerro.

Kate miro a Castle , eso ya era muy raro de el.

-Hola detective Beckett- paso la mujer a un lado de ella ella hizo una débil sonrisa .

-Encontramos algo respecto al asesino-dijo Dana , sin apartar la mirada de Castle

-cuando el asesino intento limpiar sus huellas de balística y cuando lo hizo Rompió las costillas-dijo Lanie guiándolos al microscopio, al hacerlo Beckett le dio una mirada mas cuidadosa a la rubia .-en su lugar nos dejo esto...- Lanie acerco una lupa con un porta obejtos bajo ella

-un fragmento de bala?-dijo Beckett mirando de cerca, Castle miraba un par de fotos.

Al levantar la vista Beckett miro como la rubia le susurraba algo a Rick este se giraba con sorpresa a verla.

-condicen con el caño de una Block-dijo Lanie, ella volvió para verla sin saber que tenia el ceño fruncido y no por saber lo de la bala.

-que ves Castle?-dijo llamando su atención.

El miro el suelo y luego hablo-El agrupamiento de los disparos,ven lo juntos que estan?-

-si y no están expuestos y ni hay quemaduras- dijo Beckett tomando en sus manos la foto que Castle le mostraba- le disparo desde lejos...-

-tiene muy buena puntería-

El teléfono de Beckett sono.

* * *

Castle aprovecho la distracción de Kate para jalar a Dana a un par de metros lejos.

-Eres tu...es por eso que tu voz me parecía tan familiar-decía emocionado Castle

-ah y por eso te has callado todo este tiempo, cuando te insultaba- protesto la rubia.

-vale no te he reconocido cuando estuvimos con los rebeldes en Croacia ,nos tenían con sacos en la cara, solo podia escuchar tu voz y tocar tu mano, al esscucharte de nuevo me he quedado helado,ademas créeme que jamas pense que te hallaría aquí-

-bueno ni yo Señor Castle, cuando nos liberaron, me fui muy rápido...no queria saber de ti o Storm... al parecer el agente Storm fue muy exitoso ya habrá valido la pena el secuestro-

-¿ahora trabajas en una revista medica?, cuando te conocí eras una apasionada doctora que habia sido capturada por unos rebeldes por culpa de un idiota que solo se informaba para un libro-

-bueno el idiota parece que sigue haciendo lo mismo...-rio ella.- después de lo que paso, vi que mis dias de doctora estabn muertos...-

-Castle le miro una vez mas-lo siento-

-venga ya , no ha sido tu culpa, o no del todo...-le dio un ligero golpe ella.

-y que haces para la revista?-

-busco enigmas médicos o muertes extrañas , les doy una posible solucion y falsa historia que le de sabor, es mas como la seccion de cuentos de terror de esa revista- Dana rio-y eso me llevo aqui-

-Eres como yo, solo que mas breve-

-podria decirse-

-Es genial...- dijo emocionado - puedo verte despues?-

-Castle- llamo Beckett.

* * *

Kate tomo la llamada , mientras Lanie le daba una mirada al fragmento de bala, estaba escuchando por el articulador a Esposito que le informaba que habían hallado el coche, Escuchaba atenta hasta que Castle arrastro un par de metros a la rubia, no habia sido la unica que habia visto eso Tambien Lanie acaba de fruncir el ceño.

Beckett desde lejos podia ver la espalada de el y la cara de ella, en sus ojos habia un algo , como un brillo, su estomago acaba de dar un vuelco.

-vale Esposito ahora vamos- termino ella colgando el telfono

-que ha sido eso? esos dos se traen un rollo?-dijo Lanie viendo a Castle junto con Beckett desde lejos.

-no lose...- dijo en voz baja ella.

-Castle- grito tratando que su voz no delatara su confusión aun mas su molestia.

* * *

Beckett jugaba con sus dedos sobre el volante negándose rotundamente a preguntarle a Castle lo que había pasado en la morgue.

El silencio que se habia hecho en el carro era agudo y algo incomodo , Beckeet miro el forro del caro y nego con la cabeza.

-la conozco- rompió el silencio el, como si hubiera podido leer en su mente la pregunta que no queria salir de sus labios, eso no raro, Castle tenia forma de verle tan diferente a cualquier otra persona que ra como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

-a quien?- fingio no estar interesada crispando sus manos en el volante.

-a Dana Jackson, la escritora de la revista medica que escribirá de Lanie-

-asi?- apreto los labios y asinitio.

-si , creo soy la razón por la que dejo la medicina... y ahora escribe en esa revista...-dijo algo decepcionado de si mismo Castle mirando el vacio.

Kate le miro por el espejo retrovisor , era aun mas raro verse avergonzado de algo Richard Castle.

-¿porque lo dices?-

-bueno, cuando comencé a escribir...necesitaba recabar datos específicos de heridas u golpes para darle realismo a la saga de Storm , ella era la jefa en urgencias del hospital en Placeinter , es un hospital cercano a los Hamptons , un dia tratando de descifrar como librar a Strom de una atadura colgando de cabeza conocí la sala de urgencias por una pierna rota le conocí, no podía ser mas perfecto , ella era lista y muy especifica cuando le preguntaba acerca de mi pierna y después de otras heridas ,le empece a seguir , como lo hago contigo, le mandaron como voluntaria a Croacia, habia una guerrilla, me dijo que no podia ir , y asi lo hice... por mi culpa caimos presos...despues de eso le perdi la pista...-dio un amplio suspiro.

Kate detuvo el carro habían llegado, le miro , su corazón a se acogió de nuevo, Castle tenia una cara que jamas habia visto, ella quería decirle algo que le animara pero no encontraba las palabras, ni acciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Que horror! ¡que mal! , se me han ido por ahí algunos errores de dedo u.u ...disculpen mis queridos lectores, pero esto es muy nuevo para mi, jamas había escrito para un publico, ciertamente, aunque eso no es ninguna excusa , les prometo subir infinitamente la calidad aunque eso me tome mas tiempo en subir capitulo, todo sea por la calidad jaja, por cierto me alegra ver que les guste la historia , les tengo en la mira !¬¬ jaja miento , bueno lo que si es cierto es, que realmente es una motivación leer sus Reviews ;D que va chicos y chicas les dejo con este capitulo y muchas Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Kate detuvo el carro, habían llegado, le miro , su corazón se acogió de nuevo, Castle tenia una cara que jamas habia visto, ella quería decirle algo que le animara pero no encontraba las palabras, ni acciones.

Beckett resoplo, y le miro un momento mientras el se mantenía con la vista hacia enfrente,la mano de Kate que estaba en la palanca ,sintió un cosquilleo , estaba tan cerca de la de el, que quería tomarle la mano y lo iba a hacer cuando sono la sirena de la patrulla.

-Bueno es mejor ir-le sonrió débilmente Castle , conocía esa sonrisa falsa que delataba cuando algo iba mal ,esa sonrisa que ocupaba como su escudo ,al igual que sus chistes o ironías en momentos que se sentía vulnerable , aquello, no era mas que el muro que acostumbra a levantar para que las personas no lograran ver lo verdad de sus emociones pero Richard Castle olvidaba que no solo el podía ver a través de Kate , ella también lo hacia.

Al bajar de la patrulla Kate se puso los guantes de latex al igual que el , pero al hacerlo movió los dedos ligeramente, era tan raro ya que aun sentía ese cosquilleo y calor en su mano, comenzaron a andar con Ryan quien les contaba como es que habían encontrado el carro.

-el carro esta a nombre de Alec flitcher ,es de una agencia- explico Esposito una vez estuvieron en el lugar, mientras veían el sedan color negro abollado de una parte de enfrente.

\- pues espero tengan seguro- dijo Castle al ver la abolladura .

-¿quien lo ha alquilado?-pregunto Beckett

-este auto esta alquilado a largo plazo a nombre de FGC- dijo Esposito mientras le pasaba el papeleo a Beckett

-es la empresa de la victima-susurro ella.

-que va , no sabia que le rentaban autos a las empresas fantasmas- dijo dando un resoplido Castle.

-a ,si, que existe...solo que no el lugar que dice-comento Esposito arrugando el ceño con suficiencia , siempre lo hacia cuando daban con una pista que Beckett no había pillado.

-Toda la facturación y correspondencia va a otro sitio en un apartado en Skyline-dijo Ryan- y no es todo, encontramos esto en la guantera- Ryan extendió un fago de euros a Beckett.

-Son Euros?-dijo confuso Castle

-pasa de los cinco mil , ah ,y no olvidemos esto- saco una arma de calibre grueso.

-eso parece militar- Kate arrugo el ceño mientras sostenía el arma pasando el dinero a Esposito que asintió .

A Castle se le iba los ojos en el dinero y el arma , Beckett no le dejaba tocar nada, ya que era evidencia importante y dada la situación no podía exponer el caso , Ryan saco una pequeña caja.

-¿que hay ahi?- dijo entusiasmado.

Ryan lo abrió dejando ver un bolígrafo y un pin con la bandera de USA-un hermoso y fino bolígrafo con un pin-dijo irónico y se lo paso a Castle, sin darla importancia, el lo sostuvo con emoción.

-vale que es bonito, bueno , no tanto como la pistola o el dinero - dijo mirando a Beckett que le dio una sonrisa apenas perceptible y una mirada de sosiego.

-ahora no tenemos mas que una montón de euros , armas militares y un hombre del que no sabemos su verdadera indentidad y su un asesino que no deja ni una pista - comento Esposito

Castle miro de mas cerca el Boligrafo- a mira, hasta tiene un lindo botón- dijo apachurrando dicho botón , inmediatamente de el salio una voz.

"buenas noches, 223, el informador a sido identificado, el contacto aliado se reunirá con usted en el cafe Latte..."-yo no -balbuceo Castle pero Beckett le chito-no-

"a las 13:15 horas, ahora siga las instrucciones, póngase el pink y utilice la siguiente clave: Steve no es su amigo? usted ira , no, Steve es mi Hermano, buena suerte 223" dicho esto del bolígrafo empezaron a salir chispas y humo ,Castle lo soltó ya que le había quemado la mano.

-Ya sabemos porque la victima no existe, es un espía- resoplo Beckett- Esposito ,Ryan pregunten en las agencias este chico debe de ser uno de ellos-termino Kate ambos hombres asintieron.

Al acabar de decir eso y a pesar de la quemadura Castle hizo una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción.

* * *

Esto es sorprendente Beckett, no , increíble- Exclamaba emocionado en el auto Castle mientras chupaba su dedo por la quemadura .

Ella solo sonreía incrédula de su anormal emoción y ofuscada a la vez por su inmadurez .

-Venga, deja de chuparte el dedo y ponte el cinturón de seguridad Castle- dijo una vez en marcha Beckett notando como mantenía su dedo en la boca.

-es, es increíble, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo Castle sin sacar su dedo de la mano, no cabía en su emoción sin poner mucha atención a lo que le había dicho Beckett .

-Castle deja de chuparte el dedo y ponte el cinturón de seguridad- exclamo nuevamente Beckett.

-esto es perfecto , es historia, ¿puedes creerlo?-dijo nuevamente Castle ignorando a Beckett quien esta vez freno el auto.

Castle salio proyectado ligeramente golpeándose con el parabrisas -auch-exclamo

-te he dicho que te pongas el cinturón-reprendió Beckett y volvió la mirada de una forma amenzante, el , no dijo mas y se giro abrochando el cinturón y sobándose la cabeza.

-ahora la mano-ordeno ella sin verle mirando hacia enfrente con cara de pocos amigos.

-ya he comprendido Beckett- dijo en disculpa el asintiendo con la cabeza energeticamente.

-la mano Castle- dijo con mas dureza.

El le miro como un niño pequeño que ha cometido una travesura y estiro su mano hacia ella con un poco de miedo.

Castle miro hacia otro lado mientras mantenía la mano estirada hacia ella, Beckett sonrió y negó con la cabeza ,era tan satisfactorio ver asustado a Castle cuando ella le hablaba de forma de reprimenda , a veces solo le hacia por diversión, Kate tomo su mano con lentitud, noto como inmediatamente él cambiaba de expresión, tenia la cara como si hubiera un arma le apuntara y después él cerro los ojos, ella sonrió era tan dulce verlo así, otra vez el cosquilleo y el calor invadió su mano pero esta vez sabia que era porque estaba tocando la piel de Castle , percibió que la mano de él era suave y cálida también algo temblorosa tal vez por.. ¿miedo?, Kate tomo una pequeña pomada que llevaba con ella para los raspones o golpes después de algún arresto y le puso un poco en la quemadura, froto con lentitud la solución por su piel , las facciones de Castle cambiaron entonces de temor a placidez.

Castle tenia que aceptarlo, tenia miedo de darle la mano a Kate, la ultima vez que ella le había puesto la mano encima enojada, le había dejado marca en su orejita ,se estaba preparando Psicologicamente para el maltrato que recibiría su mano, pero su mente no estaba preparado para lo que sintió , la mano de Kate era suave y cuidadosa ,incluso parecía una caricia su toque, era único, jamas había conocido unas manos tan suaves , abrio sus ojos y giro su perfil lentamente, la fricción de las yemas sobre su quemadura hacían que su corazón se agitara ,no pudo evitar mirar a la detective Katherin Beckett con una sonrisa de ternura.

Kate se había perdido tocando su piel ,se había perdido en su mano estudiándola , como si la vida se le fuera en ello, cuando se giro se encontró con la mirada de Castle , le estaba viendo de esa forma a la que ella tanto le disgustaba porque le ponía nerviosa, y la vez feliz generando que sus entrañas y su corazón un algo indescriptible, tenia que para aquello , empujo con brusquedad su mano.

-ya esta Castle y la otra no agarres evidencia- reprocho duramente Beckett , el se quedo en Shock un momento era cuidadosa y al otro nuevamente era Beckett, ella siempre hacia lo mismo ,Castle se pregunto entonces si acaso siempre eran alucinaciones de el... lo que podía percibir de los gestos de Beckett ¿o era real ?

* * *

Una vez en camino a la comisaria Beckett y el no se hablaron, , al llegar Esposito le dio los informes al revisarlos se dirigieron con Mongomery .

-hemos contactado con la Cia , el FBI ,NCA Y Seguridad Nacional pero por ahora todos niegan que sea uno de los suyos-

-Pues claro que lo niegan, seguro que cortaron lazos en el momento que le mataron, esto debe ser el caso mas chulo del mundo- exclamo Castle.

Kate negó con la cabeza-¿entonces que hacemos señor?-

-su trabajo , hasta que alguien de arriba , nos diga otra cosa, sera un caso estándar de homicidio-dijo Mongomery

Kate asintió - vallan al café y si ese contacto es un aliado , talvez quiera hablar- termino Mongomery , pero antes de que avanzara mas , Castle le hablo-

-he señor ...-intercepto Castle

Este se giro a verle-si es respecto a la Dr. Jackson?-

-he ,no , claro que no- rio exageradamente Castle- bueno si...-

Mongomery sonrio -ella dijo que vendría, descuide Castle , ella le tiene en estima...-

-ah, no eso lo se, es solo la descripción ¿enserio le caigo tan mal?-jugo Castle apuntando su rostro teatralmente con una sonrisa de comercial.

-¿descripción?- Mongomery Frunció el ceño- le ha jugado una mala la doctora Jackson¿ he? Castle, yo solo le di autorización, cualquier , cosa que ella dijera fue de su mano...-

Castle que antes sonreía , se quedo serio- o lo que pensaba- dijo con frialdad.

Beckett levanto las cejas y mordió su labio,_ a Castle si le importaba lo que esa mujer pensaba..._

-Bueno y como se supone que vamos a vernos con el informador- se giro Castle mirando a Beckett.

-de la misma forma que lo haría nuestra victima- Beckett le miro con cuidado ahi estaba de nuevo esa mirada.

* * *

Camino al café Castle se mantenía callado mirando por la ventanilla,Beckett le miraba de a reojo y se sentía enajenada_,¿que demonios le importaba a ella si , Castle se sentía lastimado por otra mujer?¿que demonios sentía cada vez que lo miraba asi por ella?...no podía,sentir ...celos_resoplo por pensar aquello.

Castle miraba por la ventana pensando en el montón de oportunidades que tuvo para disculparse con Dana ,cada una de ellas desaprovechada, por miedo, giro a ver a su compañera, no se podía permitir cometer el error dos veces..-

* * *

La cafetería era un lugar pequeño y discreto , parecía un típico café británico, la gente de adentro era aun mas rara.

Beckett y Castle se miraron.

Ambos se acercaron a la barra y comenzaron a ver alrededor-Kate-esgrimo Castle mirando a una mujer.

-Hum...-contesto ella y vio a la misma mujer que el- esa mujer?-dijo incrédula.

\- si - dijo Castle calvando esta vez sus ojos en la mujer como si fuera su presa y se coloco el pin de la bandera-es la única que esta sola-

Se acerco a esta mujer a paso decidido.

-Steve no es tu amigo?-pregunto Castle recargándose en la silla vacía enfrente de ella.

-Pardon?-dijo confundida la mujer con acento francés.

-que si Steve no es tu amigo- repitió Castle.

-Steve? no lo siento, no le conozco-

Castle se sentó frente de ella- esta segura?- se puso de perfil mostrando le el pin de forma muy evidente- no es tu hermano?- susurro.

-NO y Larguese!-dijo molesta la mujer.

Castle se paro de golpe y camino apresurado a la barra- no , no era ella- levanto ambas cejas.

-Ya lo veo-

-que va , tiene que aparecer- dijo Castle mirando a su alrededor.

-no le ves todo muy raro?-dijo Beckett frunciendo el ceño

-el que?-

-Todo el misterio, las claves ,las reuniones secretas,parece un poco anticuado,¿para que reunirte en persona? si puedes enviar un e-mail encriptado -dijo con aire de fastidio Beckett.

-a veces hay que hacer las cosas a escondidas...- se quedo callado y miro a Beckett-hablando de cosas escondidas...lo del fin de semana en los Hamptons iba en serio- le sonrio.

-¿de verdad me estas invitando a tu casa de los Hamptons?-dijo incrédula Beckett y giro a verle.

-sin rollos raros, solo una escapada de amigos, sera divertido- enfatizo Castle.

Los labios de Beckett se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, aquella idea era tan..._inapropiada , no podia tenia planes con Tom_-No, sabes algunos tenesmo trabajo para sobrevivir...-mintió.

-¿el dia de los caidos?-rio Castle, cuando vio entrar a un hombre extraño a la cafetería.

-si , me paso todos los días que tengo vacaciones , buscando casa nueva...-Castle le chito, ella también vio al hombre.

Castle dio un paso atras, el hombre al pasar susurro-Steve no es tu amigo?-

-No Steve es mi hermano- contesto y le siguió.

-No hay mucho tiempo, tienes que ir al punto alfa y busca la señal, el objetivo se mueve, hay otros agentes en juego, si te atacan , escóndete, pero eliminalos si te disparan ¿entendido? ..-el hombre hablo rápido pero claro una vez estuvieron a solas.

-entendido- contesto inseguro Castle- un momento mi gente quiere confirmar el nombre del objetivo- detuvo el hombre cuando se dirigía a la salida.

-que?- dijo el hombre

-que mi gente...-Tardo mas en decir eso Castle en lo que el hombre le empujo contra un mueble antiguo.

-quien te envio?-pregunto fuera de si el hombre ahorcandole.

-POLICIA-grito Beckett apuntándole con su arma, quitando el seguro de su arma-arriba las manos-

El hombre le soltó y Castle levanto las manos- tu no Castle-

* * *

Al llegar a la comisaria Castle se quejo por su hombro.

-vale si ,seguimos a este paso te queadaras sin tu compañero-rio Castle.

-eso te pasa por ser tan imprudente-dijo Kate camino al interrogatorio, donde ya le esperaba el hombre misterioso.

-he Castle te ha hablado tu ex mujer, dijo que si no tiene su manuscrito en tres semanas, ter cortara en pedacitos te hervirá y se lo dará de comer a los perros-dijo Esposito alcanzándole camino al interrogatorio.

-esa mujer no tiene, limites- cerro los ojos exasperado.

-sera mejor que le llame...-miro su teléfono-después del interrogatorio , claro- Beckett le puso un alto con su mano.

-yo te cuento que paso, marcale a tu exmujer y editora -dijo burlona mente Beckett y se metió en el interrogatorio, Esposito en la sala de a lado.

Castle puso los ojos en blanco , y marco el teléfono de su odiosa ex mujer y editora, caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro escuchando el sonido del tono,cuando al fin le contesto, suspiro , Castle se dio media vuelta pero al hacerlo, choco con alguien.

-Hola- se quedo pasmado nuevamente.

-hola- dijo Dana sin reparo.

* * *

-hola, Richard ? me escuchas?-salia de la bocina del teléfono la voz chillante de su mujer .

-he, si?-balbuceaba-si , sabes hay interferencia- dijo esto y colgó el teléfono.

Dana le miraba con una sonrisa pequeña y con una ceja levantada- le has mentido ha alguien?- dijo divertida.

-bueno, si por alguien te refieres a mi editora y mi e...editora- que idiota Dana no sabia que se habia casado y divorciado -si-

-hum...creí que estarías con la detective Beckett . dijo ella.

-he no he salido a tomar aire.. y tu creí que estarías con Lanie?.- Castle recordó lo que Mongomery le había dicho.

-no vine con Mongomery, , bueno es una suerte te encuentre queria verte-

-si? Monomery he? y no te dio otra descripción mía?-dijo un poco mas serio Castle.

-si...mira lo que he dicho en la mañana fue broma, Castle, no quiero que creeas que aun sigo liada con lo que paso , te lo digo porque sabes que me gusta ser directa-dijo sin rodeos Dana.

El se quedo callado e iba a rascarse la cabeza cuando el dolor por el golpe le molesto un poco.

-todo bien Richard?-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mirandole con cuidado.

-si , solo que uno de los sospechosos ha querido huir y el he detenido- mintió

\- si claro- dijo irónica ella-¿me dejas revisarte?-

-he , crei que ya no-balbuceo.

-solo te echare un vistazo-

-ok- dijo sin mas rodeo el ,pero su teléfono sonó, miro quien era ,y apago el móvil.

-vamos a una sala sin gente- dijo Dana mirando al rededor .

-si- dijo el y le siguio

Ambos se metieron en una sala de interrogación vacía.

-discúlpame Richard esto te va a doler-dijo ella acorralándolo contra el muro

-que?- dijo el mientras la puerta de la sal se cerraba.

* * *

Al salir del interrogatorio Beckett estaba molesta aquel engreído le había sacado de quicios y no le había sacado nada de información.

Se reunió con Esposito y Ryan al otro lado de la sala-el gerente del hotel ha identificado a la victima- dijo Esposito.

-de acuerdo- dijo Beckett luego levanto la mirada - y Castle?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-cuando lo vi iba con la doctora Rubia y sexy- dijo Ryan en broma , chocando los puños con Esposito, Beckett les dio una mirada fulminante .

-bueno, ahí de el , se perderá la visita al hotel- dijo Esposito, Beckett se mantenía con el entrecejo fruncido.

-vale , vamos- dijo ella y salio de la habitación.

Kate caminaba a paso ágil por el pasillo de interrogatorios tras de ella Esposito y Ryan, cuando escucharon un ruido que parecia un grito muy familiar proveniente de una sala, los tres se pararon en seco y se miraron entre ellos.

El sonido salia de una sala , se dirigieron sin pensarlo dos veces con arma des fundada.

-NO , Dejame, ya...- exclamaba la voz .

Beckett abrió la puerta y miro como , la rubia tenia a Castle sin saco u camisa contra la mesa tomándole el brazo, ella se veía agitada al igual que el.

La cara de Beckett se coloreo de un rojo violentamente.

* * *

**PD: Si no han dejado aun su pequeña marca en esta historia les animo a que lo hagan , marquen con su ratoncito el bonito botón que dice Review y regalarme un pequeño comentario n.n!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLI , HOLO, HOLI , ¿Como están lectores ?;D , les aprecio infinitamente gracias por los Reviews, no saben como me inspira ver que tengo respuestas suyas respecto al Fic... :D..bueno no les interrumpo mas con mis notas de autor a ultima cosa, les recomiendo la cancion de **

**Damien Rice - Look at me ,para leer este capitulo o al menos en algunas partes queda muy bien jaja claro segun yo bueno ahora si a leer **

* * *

Beckett abrió la puerta y miro como , la rubia tenia a Castle sin saco u camisa contra la mesa tomándole el brazo, ella se veía agitada al igual que el.

La cara de Beckett se coloreo de un rojo violentamente.

-CASTLE!- grito Beckett alargando la ultima letra sin bajar el arma.

Dana hizo un movimiento con su brazo , Castle dejo escapar un grito ahogado y luego la cara de dolor que tenia se convirtió en una cara de satisfacción.

-hey, tenias razón esta mejor...- exclamo Castle ambos se repusieron.

Esposito y Ryan bajaron las armas y se miraron entre si con el entrecejo fruncido Beckett bajo muy forzadamente su arma.

-Hola- dijo Castle ,mientras Dana le pasaba su camisa y saco.

-que es esto? Castle- dijo confundida Beckett con un tono de reproche, que su voz no podía esconder, su cara aun tenia ese color rojizo.

-lo siento, culpa mía, he visto que Richard tenia dolor y le dije que le revisaría, pero hice algo mejor- le dio una sonrisa a Castle.

Esposito levanto una ceja con picardia.

-y que se supone que hiciste?- dijo Beckett aun ofuscada ,ahora su voz tenia un nudo que luchaba por esconder.

-le he arreglado el hombro, con una técnica antigua, aunque, valla que es un chillón- dijo ella.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco, sin darse cuenta que apretaba los puños y no había enfundado la pistola.

Castle terminaba de abrochar su camisa y acomodar su cabello

-hey Castle encontramos algo...- dijo Ryan , llevandose una cara de odio de Beckett.

-pero estas muy ocupado asi que...- retorció cada palabra con fastidio, quería estrangularle, su sangre estaba hirviendo .

-no , ahora estoy perfecto- dijo el dando una amplia sonrisa estiradose un poco, poniéndose el saco.

Dana nego con la cabeza - bueno, eso es todo - dijo abriéndose camino a la puerta, dandole una mirada a Beckett, quien le miro como un águila, al pasar a su lado.

\- si te sigue doliendo ve a un doctor- dijo amable ella en forma de despedida.

-pero si ya tengo a mi doctora- jugo el dándole una sonrisa con una mirada de agradecimiento , poco antes de que ella se fuera.

-asi que una técnica antigua ¿he? Castle- jugo Esposito con una ceja levantada , mientras chocaba el puño con Ryan- asi se le dice ahora-

Beckett , apretó los labios- tenemos un caso...- dijo sobria ella saliendo de la habitación, de mal humor.

-ya , es solo una vieja amiga ¿que acaso un hombre y un mujer no pueden ser solo amigos despues de tanto tiempo ?-dijo saliendo tras Beckett

Esposito y Ryan se miraron entre ellos-No-dijeron al unison, saliendo tras de el.

-¿Y que tenemos ?-dijo Castle recargándose en el escritorio de Beckett viendo el informe .

Beckett , le miro , ahí estaba tan campante como si nada hubiera ocurrido , ella se paseaba de un lado a otro, y no sabia porque sentía una fuerte necesidad de pegarle a Castle , quería golpearlo que sintiera lo que ella había sentido al verle con ese rubia ,y aunque el color de su cara había vuelto a la normalidad, sentía ese calor como fuego por su sangre, quemandole _ ¿como podía ser tan tonto ? ¿como podía estar a los pies de alguien que no le quería? ¿era tan patético? ¿o lo era ella? por sentir ...celos...es que no podía ser...no debía, _lo que si era cierto era que sentía ahora un irracional desprecio por Dana Jackson.

De pronto Castle noto que Beckett le estaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados de alguna forma despectiva.

-pasa algo?-dijo mirandose

-no-dijo apretando sus labios-solo que el gerente del hotel donde se hospedaba nuestra victima le ha identificado, ahora solo esperamos una orden que nos permita inspeccionar el lugar-dijo sin dejar de verle de forma amenazante arrancando de sus manos una pluma que había tomado de su escritorio

-aqui tienes Beckett- dijo Esposito dandole la orden judicial.

* * *

-pasa algo Beckett?- dijo Castle una vez estuvieron en el auto, ella parecía muy callada.

-Nada- dijo ella arrugando el ceño ligeramente.

-estas algo seria...-dijo el.

-bueno, es solo que ...no dejo de pensar en...-A Beckett se le estaba dificultando inventar una excusa, lo unico en lo que pensaba era en Castle con Dana en aquella habitacion-el caso, es muy raro todo-dijo al fin.

-segura que es eso?-indago el, conocía demasiado bien a Beckett y eso no pintaba a un simple caso

-si Castle- asintió dándole una sonrisa falsa.

-venga, pero si te animas a decirme que pasa, sabes que estoy aqui- dijo el dándole una de esas miradas paralizantes a Beckett que ella tanto detestaba.

-si- dijo ella apartando la mirada.

* * *

Al llegar al hotel no se dijeron mas y fueron directamente a hablar con el gerente,este solo les dio el recibo y la llave de la habitación donde se había hospedado la victima, subieron por ascensor nuevamente en silencio ,salvo una pequeña tos de Castle estuvieron en penumbras, hasta llegar a la puerta , Beckett desfundo su arma y entraron sigilosamente , no sabían que podían encontrar ahí, una vez no hubo peligro guardo su arma.

Beckett se dirigió a los cajones a un lado de la cama mientras que Castle a el armario, dentro de el ,encontró una cartera con identificaciones.

-el iba a abandonar la habitación mañana -comento Beckett , viendo el recibo que le dio el gerente.

-hay muchas identificaciones- dijo Castle, mientras miraba en un cajón .

-todas deben ser falsas-Beckett comenzó a indagar por debajo de la cama hasta que cogio algo.

-Castle- llamo ella mientras se sentaba junto a la cama.

-que es eso?-dijo el arrodillándose a su lado.

\- al parecer un expediente de seguridad-dijo Beckett se volvieron para mirarse y ella se sobresaltó ligeramente por su proximidad, pero no retrocedió, sostuvo la mirada , estaban a centímetros de tocarse, sus narices casi chocaban, sentía su respiración, pudo ver aquel color verde de sus ojos y aquellos labios curvados y rosados, ella entreabrió ligeramente sus labios , y Castle hizo lo mismo, contemplaba ala mujer que tenia frente de ella , ella sintió aquella mirada con aquella profundidad que tanto adoraba , pestañeo , eso no podía ser volvió bruscamente al informe , rompiendo el momento.

\- Cofi Mandul ,es el ministro de la república de Luvania , ese es su objetivo, tango que llamar al departamento de estado-dijo inquieta Beckett tras darle una fugaz mirada al expediente poniéndose de pie.

-eso no sera necesario-intercepto Castle , mientras marcaba algo en su teléfono , poniéndose de pie -con Dereck Storm me hice un experto en geografía mundial ¿has oído hablar d la república de Luvania? -

-no- Beckett agudizo la mirada y le miro soprendida.

-yo tampoco , ¿sabes porque?- le mostró su teléfono, el cual tenia en búsqueda :república de Luvania del cual no salia ningún resultado -ya, porque no existe, y me da que ese hombre tampoco-

-¿pero porque iban a intentar matar a alguien que no existe?-dijo confundida Beckett.

Castle miro hacia el techo y negó con la cabeza- creo que ya se porque-después hizo un gesto de molestia y se apresuro hacia la puerta-vamos-exclamo

* * *

Al llegar a la comisaria Castle se bajo del carro casi corriendo ignorando a todos a su paso

-Hola , ya tengo el informe de balística -intercepto Ryan una vez los vio aparecer por el corredor , pero Castle paso a su lado sin hacer caso -¿Que es lo pasa?- dijo Ryan mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-no , lo se no me ha querido decir nada- dijo Beckett pasando tras de Castle caminando apresuradamente.

* * *

-Nada es real, todo ha sido una ilusión- exclamaba Castle hasta que llego a la celda del sospechoso.

Beckett le seguía a prisa, sin poder dejar de pensar no en su enojo, sino en lo que acaba de pasar antes de que salieran corriendo, pensando en lo cerca que estuvo por echarlo todo por la borda _¿que se supone que era eso? no podía sentir eso por Castle, era su amigo y compañero era incorrecto y mas por el hecho de que ella tenia al novio perfecto y listo para estar su lado, Castle era muy inestable , inmaduro , era aceite y ella agua, ¿que le decía que Castle sentia le correspondería , si es que ella sintiera algo? y si fuera así ¿cuanto duraría aquello? unos meses y después..._

-¿de que esta hablando?-dijo el hombre en la celda mirandole confundido.

-de todo el tema, los carnets falsos, los espías, Luvania,el primer ministro,es todo parte de un juego-exclama entre ansioso y decepcionado Castle.

-se esta pasando de las reglas- exclamo el hombre acercándose a la reja.

-Escuche, Hanz o como se llame, esto no es juego , ve a la hermosa mujer de halla, es una poli de verdad-dijo señalando a donde Beckett estaba recargada esta le saludo y sonrió-ha habido un asesinato , de verdad y tu estas detenido de verdad, cuando no empieces a hablar te quedaras aquí en la cárcel- susurro esto de forma impetuosa-en una de verdad-remarco.

-¿todo esto es real? dijo con voz ahogada el hombre mirando a su alrededor.

-mucho-se aproximo Beckett.

-¿estoy en la carcel?- dijo esta vez su voz parecía temblorosa.

-si, estas en una cárcel- enfatizo Castle

el hombre miro al hombre con el que compartía la celda un enorme tipo de mala facha -no, no ,no ,no- dijo nervioso y con un nudo en la garganta-es que yo creía que esto era un juego que ¿no es parte de la experiencia?-dijo desmoronándose .

-¿que experiencia?-indago Beckett.

-he pagado para tener una experiencia, en, en spy ventures- se apresuro a decir.

Beckett y Castle se miraron.

-eso explica todo- dijo el desanimado.

-vamos, si el tipo era de ese empresa deben saber algo- dijo Beckett y Castle comenzaron a andar por el pasillo

-he, no pensaran dejarme aquí- grito el hombre , mientras ellos le daban la espalda ignorando le.

* * *

-que va, y yo pense que este seria el betseller de nuestros casos- dijo Castle cruzando los brazos recargandose en el elevador.

-vamos, no todo esta tan mal...- dijo Beckett- igual al final aparecen unos aliens- juego.

Castle le miro y sonrió- ha faltado poco ¿no?- y encogio los hombros

-poco?- dijo ella recordando lo cerca que estuvo de el.

-si...ya sabes , cerca que esto pareciera uno de esos caso raros de la serie de Expedientes x- dijo el volviendo la mirada a enfrente.

Beckett nego con la cabeza y se mordió el labio-si-

* * *

-Spy Venture , se especializan en espionaje de lujo, para spyciones- explicaba Esposito , mostrandoles las pagina wep a Castle y Beckett

-Spyciones?.dijo Beckett

-si,es para amantes a el espionaje , ¿quieres que te secuestres, y te interroguen? ellos tiene un paquete ¿quieres ser un super espia? ellos tienen un paquete , su lema es la autenticidad-

-tienen hasta cuentas en el extranjero, identificaciones falsas y armamento realista- dijo Castle.

-vale averiguar, quien demonios esta a cargo, haber si la autenticidad incluye asesinato- termino Beckett

* * *

Una vez en su departamento , Richard Castle contemplaba la portada del segundo libro de Nikki Heat, cerro los ojos un momento y dejo que su mente volara a aquel momento de la tarde, le había tenido tan cerca, ¿porque siempre la apartaba cuando tenían un momento asi? y no solo era por el imbécil de Tom, lo sabia, y al menos lo indagaba , sabia que había algo mas que ella no le decía, o solo podía estar imaginándolo todo, ¿que tanto de verdad había en esas hojas que se negaba a escribir?, acaso tenia miedo de pensar que el, solo imaginaba aquellos gestos para satisfacer sus anhelos y los plasmaba en sus libros, solo para que ella se diera cuenta, se negaba a escribir , porque tenia miedo de que solo en esas hojas fuera real lo que el tanto anhelaba, que Nikki Heat solo le amara en la ficción y no en la realidad...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y el abrió los ojos.

-¿sigues escondiéndote de Gina? dijo sorprendida y campante Martha que acaba de entrar a la habitación con dos sombreros en cada mano.

-es persistente, eso lo reconozco- contesto Castle, sin poder terminar de escribir la primer linea del libro.

-No puede huir de ella eternamente , querido ¿porque no hablo yo con ella?- dijo avanzando al salón de su oficina.

-NO , no , no - exclamo cerrando su portátil poniéndose de pie en un salto , alcanzándole poco antes que tomara el teléfono.

-Esta bien- dijo ella.

El miro los dos enormes sombreros- son esos dos sobreros acaso una forma de decirme que¿ iras conmigo a los Hamptons ?-dijo con una sonrisa

-lo siento , pero tengo , algunas cosas que arreglar , ya que ME HAN DADO EL PAPEL- Exclamo lanzando ambos sobreros al aire, Castle se acerco dandole un enorme abrazo.

-FANTASTICO- dijo el , mientras ella daba un par de gritos de alegria.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-ya pero tu tienes que arreglar eso ahora- exclamo Martha mirando el teléfono.

El negó con la cabeza y dio un profundo suspiro y cogió el teléfono.

-venga ya , dime que me cortaras en pedacitos y me darás a los perros- dijo el contestando el teléfono.

-Richard, Castle, ¿se puede saber que has estado haciendo estos últimos meses?, no tengo ni siquiera un borrador en mi escritorio- exclama aunque molesta no tanto del tono que el esperaba.

-vale no escuchas tan enojada- dijo el frunciendo el ceño recargándose en su escritorio.

-vale ,¿como podría estar molesta con mi escritor favorito?- dijo irónica.

-venga ya ¿que quieres?- dijo levantando la ceja.

-que acaso no puedo decirte algo sin que pienses que... bueno ,venga he sabido de buena fuente que estas cerca de K.D.J-

-¿K.D.J? y quien es - dijo el.

-Vamos Castle...¿Deep Throat , Young At Heart? ...no me digas ¿que no lees otros escritores de crimen policíaco que no seas tu?-

-si , claro que si...- mintio el .

\- entonces ¿es cierto que te estas informado con K.D.J para darle mayor detalle al libro?- dijo ella emocionada.

-si , claro , con el... perdón ella -Dijo riendo de forma nerviosa.

-es una fantástica escritora , he oído que las editoriales se pelan por ella , y mis ojos apuntan hacia ella como mi nueva estrella si cierto escritor no se preocupa...-advirtio.

-no puedes vivir sin mi...- enfatizo el.

-bueno, si es cierto que te estas informando con ella , ya valdria la espera... es una mujer increible, doctora , escritora y poli , ¿que mas perfrecta puede ser? -

enfatizo ella.

-venga Gina , me haces creer que te estas volviendo lesbiana- jugo el.

-Vete al cuerno Castle, pero te advierto que si no tengo mi libro terminado para antes de que termine el vernao , te colgare de los..-

Alexis acaba de entrar a la casa con una falda algo corta y un chico sin parar de reír ambos se sentaron en la sala , inmediatamente el no esuchco lo que dijo Gina.

-vale- termino el y colgó el teléfono .

* * *

Beckett , estaba en su departamento, miraba fijamente la televisión pero no ponía nada de atención, su mente se encontraba en otro lado, tomaba una copa de vino, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Richard Castle, en sus ojos, su boca , su cabello , todo el.

Resoplo, ¿porque ? dijo para ella, era muy injusto, pensar en Castle cuando ella se suponía tenia a Tom y sin embargo ahí estaba...sentada en su sillón sin dejar de pensarlo, ¿seria una etapa? , que pronto cedería, como en otros tiempos o seria permanente aquello.

Kate sabia que si ponía en una balanza a Castle y Tom el perdería en cuanto a opciones y ventajas , pero ganaría en cuanto a sensaciones, ¿debía decirle a Castle lo que sentía? ¿o callar? Tom era como un sueño en verdad , dulce y listo , un policía racional igual que ella , sin rollos raros, aunque sin emociones tan aceleradas tampoco , al cambio de Castle el era estabilidad pura y sin embargo se empeñaba en hacer esas estúpida balanza , ¿que pasaría si ella pusiera en una balanza lo que realmente sentía, quien ganaría?.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Beckett se asomo para ver quien era, miro hacia el suelo y dio un suspiro, ahora sabia la respuesta , pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla...abrió la puerta y no dejo que el hombre quien la tocaba hablara , beso a Tom con insistencia y lo atrajo hacia ella , lo unico en lo que ahora pensaba era sacarse de la mente a Richard Castle antes de perder al único hombre que tal vez seria la mejor opción y estabilidad en su vida, no podía dejar que una balanza imaginaria , decidiera no aceptaba el hecho que sus emociones y sensaciones le ganaran a su razón y estabilidad, aun mas tenia miedo que si lo hacia perdería a Castle...si el no le correspondiera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Creo que esta vez he tardado un poco mas en subir el capitulo disculpen u.u **

**bueno muchas felicidades mis lectores , espero tengan una linda navidad ;D **

* * *

-puedes ducharte si quieres- dijo Kate a un hombre que descansaba en su cama ,mientras salia del cuarto de baño envuelta en un albornoz.

-a claro estaría bien...- sonrió el hombre- oye nos podemos ir juntos al trabajo- menciono el mientras se ponía de pie.

Ella que ahora cepillaba su cabello ,se quedo callada y trago saliva -si..¿porque no?-

-perfecto me ducho en un minuto y nos vamos, yo invito el desayuno- dijo plantando un beso en mejilla mientras se metia al cuarto de ducha.

Kate negó con la cabeza preguntándose si esta haciendo lo correcto, después sonrió mirándose en el espejo, lo de ayer en la noche...estar pensando de esa forma en Castle era algo estúpido e ilógico , si lo pensaba bien , tal vez había sido el alcohol lo que le había orillado a tener esas ideas, ¿como pordia pensar en una vida junto a el?...el insaciable y conquistador hombre, que seduce a sus musas, ella no quería ser una mas de su lista, era eso lo que le molestaba¿ terminara siendo de la lista de Castle? , Kate se reprendio ahi estaba de nuevo pensando en cosas absurdas se reprendió por ello y tomo su cabeza.

-¿quieres compañía?- dijo Kate quitándose nuevamente el albornoz , entrando al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Castle miro su reloj ,acomodo su camisa, y ajusto su saco, aun no estaba seguro de darle permiso a Alexis de pasar todo el verano en la universidad junto con aquel mequetrefe que le presento ayer , el justamente seria su vecino, se miro en el espejo, podría asustar al muchacho solo un poco, pero entonces recordó lo que le prometió a Alexis el día de su baile del instituto.

_Recordatorio mental : CONFÍA EN no le gustaba tanto la idea de el curso de verano, sabia que ella no era como el a su edad, era mas madura, y eso lo había demostrado antes._

Dio un suspiro, y tomo su teléfono no había ninguna llamada de Kate o un mensaje , frunció el ceño ,solo miro los 12 mensajes de Gina , apretó la mandíbula.

Antes de ir con Beckett tenia que arreglar un asunto.

* * *

-Buenos días- dijo un hombre con dos vasos de café recién hecho apareciendo por la puerta de la comisaria.

-Castle , buenos días- dijo Montgomery sorprendido de verlo ahí tan temprano- ¿y en que le puedo ayudar?-

-bueno ahora que lo menciona- dijo entrando asu oficina sentándose enfrente de el-...mi editora que todo mundo ya conoce, esa mujer de aspecto psicótico y sexy que me explota , me dijo que hay una escritora , claro no tan famosa como yo... trabaja aquí...-

-y usted quiere?-

\- Gina me dijo que no me podría miel en los ojos junto a un hormiguero , si me informaba con ella, solo quiero unos cuantos datos para que deje en paz...- termino Castle.

Montgomery sonrio- creí que ya se habían visto y había hablado con ella.

\- he ?-

-si su amiga la Doctora Jackson... también escritora...-

-¿Dana?Claro...K .D .J que tonto - Castle se puso de pie y camino a pasos alargados hasta el picaporte-...o no- se quedo callado.

-pasa algo?-indago Montgomery.

_-YO JAMAS , JAMAS EN VIDA , VOLVERÍA A SER TU "MUSA" RICHARD CASTLE NO ME BUSQUES MAS, SI LO ÚNICO QUE BUSCAS DE MI ES PARA TU ESTÚPIDO LIBRO , ESTO SE ACABO...- Castle recordó las ultimas palabras que escucho de Dana antes de desaparecer de su vida._

-no- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

-Buenos días , buenos dias- saludaba por el pasillo Castle mientras llegaba al escritorio de Kate.

Al llegar , su corazón sintió que se rompía un poco , su rostro en un principio amable se torno serio, ahí estaba la respuesta del enigma de la noche anterior, Nikki Heat seria lo unico que le quedaba , Kate Beckett no era para el era de Tom, la ficcion era lo unico real de esa relación que el ensoñaba con la divertida y lista detective Beckett, cuando Beckett giro a verle se precipito y se repuso al igual que Tom que le saludo en un gesto, el mal fingió una sonrisa y trago silaba sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

-Lo de anoche fue increíble, es la primera vez que paso toda la noche en tu departamento ,sin dormir no se que mosco te pico pero...fue perfecto-susurraba en su oído Tom mientras ella permanecía sentada en su escritorio.

-Gracias tu tampoco estuviste tan mal- susrro ella con una pequeña risa.

De pronto sus ojos se tornaron en un hombre que apareció por el pasillo, su estomago se anudo y sintió inquieta de que Tom estuviera tan cerca.

-Castle- susurro ella , Tom se volvió solo para encontrarse con su perfil ,asintió en forma de saludo .

-te veo luego Kate- dijo pasando aun lado de Castle mientras ella se ponia de pie.

Castle tomo aire y vio como se levanto aclarando la garganta.

-no quise interrumpir...- menciono el.

-a no , no interrumpes nada, es mas te estaba esperando- dijo caminando con el siguiéndole- por fin localice a alguien de spy aventure , sus dueños nos verán su oficina- menciono mientras el le seguía- por cierto me llamo tu ex esposa...para preguntarme como vas con tu manuscrito de Niki Heat calor desnudo ,suena pegajoso y dime ¿cuando ibas a decirme?- dijo aparentando estar molesta Beckett mientras se detenía frente a el, Castle puso cara de sorpresa .

-he... yo ,esperaba el momento perfecto...pero jamas paso...- contesto el, _y nunca pasara pensó para el._

_-_esta desnuda en la portada otra vez ¿ no?- Kate levanto una ceja.

-Algo...si..-

-Valla... nadie se va a burlar de mi-dijo con ironía volviendo a caminar

Castle cerro los ojos y le siguió-que bien...-

* * *

Camino a los edificios de Spy aventure ,Castle y Beckett se mantenía absortos en sus cabezas sin decir nada.

Castle miraba por la ventana , sin querer verla, ¿acaso era todo lo que podía soportar?, era una tortura lenta verla junto a Tom ,siempre sentía que su corazón dolía cuando la veía con el , sentía que su alma se quebraba , era una sensación horrible, tenia que poner un punto y seguir.

Kate le miro un par de veces parecía callado , evasivo a ella, era ideas suyas o estaba molesto...

Al llegar a los edificios de Spy Venture.

-Detective Kate Beckett se presento con la recepcionista

-los esperan , junto con su compañera..- dijo dándole una sonrisa amable

-¿compañera?-dijeron al Unison mirandose con el ceño fruncido.

Al entrar a la oficina central se encontraron con una rubia.

-Dana...- se apresuro a decir Castle.

-Doctorar Jackson-dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño.

-disculpe si me anticipado a ustedes- sonrio.

* * *

-eso explicaría porque nuestra victima , parecía un agente, solo falta saber quien es la mujer -caminaba dos pasos adelante de ellos Dana.

-es la mujer del café, la francesa...-dijo Castle mirando la foto.

-¿cafe?-indago ella mientras se ponia a la par de ellos , tomando la foto, Kate frunció el ceño de que Castle le diera la foto.

-¿Doctora Jackson que hace aquí? creí que haría solo una nota de antiguos casos .- dijo Beckett deteniéndose

-bueno la idea general era que tomaría los casos antiguos y los investigaría a fondo, pero luego pensé que no podria ver los cuerpos , no seria tan precisa sin olvidar que esos yo las ha cogido Castle para sus libros, necesito algo nuevo, así aborde este , mi agente me ha presionado para que acabe pronto, asi que entre mas rapido tenga la historia y las evidencias trabajare ...-

-vale , pero no eres poli al igual que Castle, asi que no puedes simplente aparecerte como parte de la comisaria ...-dijo irritada Beckett

-vale , no soy poli, pero si investigadora independiente...-

-así que decidiste te robar el caso ,es lo que dices- dijo aun mas molesta dando un paso hacia ella.

Castle se quedo callado y miro confundido a a Beckett que parecía muy molesta.

-no pensé que se molestaría tanto detective, no pretendo quedarme con el crédito si es lo que lo que le preocupa, solo quiero la historia- dijo Dana sintiendo la hostilidad.

-y que pretende resolver este caso ¿usted sola? , eso es lo que dice y después darnos el crédito, mire no se que clase de trato tenga con Montgomery , pero esto es mio- Kate no supo porque dijo esto mirando de a reojo a Castle de forma impulsiva- y si quiere estar aquí siga las normas, usted pidió estar con la doctora Parish este con ella, no con nosotros-

Kate estaba furiosa,¿quien cojones era ella? ¿la mujer maravilla ?¿ cuando había pedido ayuda? , era presuntuosa, entrometida ,Caslte se ponía a babear literalmente cuando ella aparecía y no se enfocaba en el caso , no tenia idea porque sentía toda esa ira contra ella, solo sabia que ahora tenia una pequeña excusa para poder darle guerra a Dana Jackson y no la desaprovecharía.

-lo siento, tiene razón, disculpen- dijo Dana sin contestar de forma golpeada mas bien fue respetuosa, Kate se quedo callada.

* * *

-No, tenias porque gritarle asi- dijo Castle una vez subio al auto.

-si te molesta tanto, porque no te fuiste con ella ,Castle- dijo Kate azotando la puerta del auto.

-¿molestarme?, no estoy molesto, solo confundido ...ella no hizo nada malo, bueno tal vez mintió un poco, es menos de lo que yo hago-

-mira Castle si ella quiere jugar a los espías y agentes , que se pague una vacaciones en Spy Aventure...- dijo ironica aun sin arrancar el auto.

-estas diciendo que yo debería pagarme unas vacaciones ¿asi? porque siempre hago lo mismo, me meto en los casos indago, tal vez lo haga si te molesta tanto que ella haga eso , ¿conmigo que es diferente?...-

-no- dijo Kate arrugando el ceño y dio un suspiro era el colmo la estaba defendiendo y lo peor era que tenia cierta razon- Castle contigo es diferente, tu eres mi compañero ...y estas conmigo, porque yo te quiero...- se miraron en silencio un un instante que parecía eterno, Kate mordió sus labios, que demonios había dicho -si ya sabes porque el alcalde me lo ha pedido , eso deja en definitiva muy bien a la comisaria- rompió la tensión Beckett- y ella solo mintió dijo que quería estar con Lanie y solo quería quitarnos el caso para su articulo...-miro hacia enfrente prendiendo la marcha del auto.

Castle se quedo callado mirado la determinación con la que habia dicho aquellas palabras Beckett, aunque en su mente solo habia resonado una frase

_Castle contigo es diferente, tu eres mi compañero ...y estas conmigo, porque yo te quiero_

* * *

Mientras iban camino a la comisaria después de interrogar a la supuesta francesa ella no podía dejar de notar que el estaba aun mas serio, no podía creer que aun estuviera molesto, unas cuantas calles antes de llegara la comisaria se precipito una lluvia , el transito era lento , se habian quedado embotellados.

-me disculpare con ella Vale, me he pasado un poco- dijo Kate aun sabiendo que eso le había costado que su tracto digestivo hirviera el jugo gástrico, mirando como las gotas se estrellaban en el parabrisas.

-no lo tienes que hacer , tienes razón, si ella hubiera marcado el limite conmigo de esa forma, las cosas hubieran sido diferente Beckett , no estoy callado porque este molesto, si no porque estoy maravillado...-

Beckett se giro a verlo , incredula- que?-

-si , me doy cuenta que tome a una magnifica mujer para hacer a Nikki Heat...eres lista, hermosa toda una profesional, al cambio de Dana y yo, tu no vez solo tu ventaja sobre un caso vez a las personas...buscas encuentras resuelves y a la vez eres humana...-

Beckett resoplo y miro por el retrovisor.

-¿y que hay de ti Castle?, tu eres inteligente ,atractivo, gracioso ,atento, algunas veces muy caballeroso , un hombre que esta dispuesto a darlo todo por las personas que ama, perspicaz,irónico ...-Beckett sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo una enorme lista de todo lo que le gustaba de el, al percatarse de ello , se sonrojo un poco y volvió la mirada a el, esperando ver una cara de burla o suficiencia ante ella pero con lo que se topo fue con una mirada que destellaban un brillo que no habia visto antes y esa pequeña mueca en sus labios que parecía una sonrisa era cálida y no cínica y sin darse cuenta que poco a poco esas miradas se hacían mas profundas, mas delatadoras, los vidrios del carro se estaban empañando por las respiraciones agitadas ambos que estaban acercándose el uno al otro lentamente sin prisa o aparente conciencia...


	6. Chapter 6

La música de la radio comenzó a sonar , suave y melodiosamente , a los acordes de Trusty and True de Damien Rice mientras Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, los ojos de Kate se perdieron en ese verde de sus ojos, la mirada de Castle delineo su perfil y sus labios, el levanto su mano para tomar su mentón con cariño y entreabrió sus labios sintiendo casi el rose de los labios de Kate Beckett , ella cerro los ojos esperando aquel ansiado toque, pero ambos se separaron de un tiron brusco , al escuchar los silbidos de los otros carros.

Kate abrio los ojos y tomo una enorme bocanada de aire poniendo en marcha el carro sin mirar a su lado, coloco un mechón tras su oreja.

Castle nego con la cabeza, tan lejos y tan cerca apunto de tocar el cielo, resoplo y miro a Beckett que tenia una mueca incierta pintada en su rostro mordiendo su labio inferior, lo único cierto era que había estado cerca de besarle ,acaso Richard Castle aun tenia esperanza, aclaro la garganta-bueno no tienes que disculparte Beckett, Dana sabe que estuvo mal..-dijo tratando de romper un poco de tensión que se formulo en el pequeño automóvil, pero ella no contesto , solo asintió sin verlo , luego hablo.

-no lo haré- dijo ella secamente, _que tonta_ ,pensó para ella misma, no podía ceder tan rápido a sus instintos, no podía permitirse aquellos absurdos sentimientos.

-sabes en eso te pareces a Dana ...-resoplo Castle.

Kate dio volantazo que hizo que el coche se detuviera con una sacudida, se sentía tan arrastrada a un nivel que no controlaba o conocía no podía controlar sus sentimientos por Richard Castle, aquello le recordó la fragilidad de todo, era el colmo ella no estaba dispuesta a inmiscuirse en sus respectivos sentimientos a abrir su propia caja de Pandora, dejo el automóvil a una calle de la comisaria y salio del auto dando un portazo , no, no podía ser arrastrada a terminar siendo la misma mujer que Dana Jackson , la musa que tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo por culpa de un amorío fallado.

-¿Beckett?-dijo Castle siguiéndola

— yo no me parezco a Dana Jackson... —añadió bruscamente deteniéndose en seco.

\- Solo hice una observación Beckett ambas son...-comento Castle

Beckett se quedo callada y sonrió de forma fría y falsa-enserio , ¿haber Richard Castle dime en que me parezco a Dana Jackson? - resoplo Beckett.

-Bueno ambas, reconocen sus errores pero no se dejan intimidar de ellos, aprenden- menciono Castle mientras limpiaba de su rostro un par de gotas.

Beckett rió irónicamente-te equivocas Castle, Dana Jackson como ya dijiste renuncio a su trabajo por tu culpa, yo nunca lo haría, ni siquiera me involucraría de esa forma que ella lo hizo contigo y te aseguro que si algún día llegara a decidir en ti y mi trabajo ...-

-lo entiendo- dijo Castle de pronto Beckett noto en su rostro un ademan de amargura-si son muy diferentes...-dijo pasando a su lado adentrándose a la comisaria .

Entonces Kate limpio el exceso de gotas de agua de su rostro y al verlo pasar a su lado , pensó en lo que acaba de decir y se inquieto por el hecho de haber dicho de mas , se apresuro alcanzándolo mientras subía al ascensor y le dirigió una mirada furtiva mientras él observaba hacia enfrente guardando silencio de pronto le sacudió la conciencia una insoportable punzada de arrepentimiento por haber perdido los estribos con él y haber dicho todo lo anterior.

El viaje en el ascensor parecía eterno, Beckett apretó la mandíbula y trato de suavizar un poco aquello.

-Castle-balbuceo un poco

—Creo que recibí tu mensaje alto y claro Beckett- dijo el .

Pero antes que ella pudiera replicar algo mas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y aquel momento se perdió en el tiempo.

* * *

-Hey Beckett , llego la mujer de la victima y su socio , quieren ver el cuerpo -indico Ryan al verlos salir del ascensor-¿pasa algo?-dijo notando la in expresividad de Castle.

-Nada-dijeron a la par Castle dio una falsa sonrisa.

-vale- dijo Beckett asintiendo-dile a Lanie que les pida que suban cuando terminen.

Ryan asintio.

-ah espera yo ire a abajo...tengo algo que hacer- dijo Castle entrando de vuelta al ascensor.

-¿que harás Castle ? sabes que no puedes hacerles preguntas sin que este yo...- Dijo Beckett enarcando la ceja

-no voy con la esposa o el socio, necesito hacer otra cosa, les veo luego- dijo mientras el ascensor cerraba las puertas.

* * *

Al cerrar las puertas, Castle , dio un hondo suspiro

-IDIOTA , IDIOTA, IDIOTA -grito duramente para el mismo y dio un golpe a la puerta del ascensor, inmediatamente se arrepintió su mano se calo y sintió el ardor de su nudillos después volvió a gritar ,mientras se colocaba en cuclillas -SOY UN TREMENDO IDIOTA-

* * *

Beckett miro como el ascensor se volvia a cerrar y busco la mirada de Castle con una pequeña sonrisa pero este no la miro.

-cuanto a que va con la sexy doctora- jugo Ryan.

-que va , ella no le soporta mas , solo esta aqui por un caso-dijo Beckett mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

-¿he?¿ de que hablan?...- llego Esposito entregando un par de informes a Beckettt.

-de Castle y la doctora Jackson, esoty segura que le tira los tejos-dijo Ryan

-¿juegas?, aunque ella en apariencia no le soporta...ya viste que fue ella que le tiro los tejos, si esa tecnica vieja para curarlo- dijo ironico.

-tengan un poco de sentido común, algo ya hubo ahí y si ella se aparto es porque no le interesa mas Castle, aprendió la leccion- dijo Beckett.

-vale pero donde fuego hubo , cenizas quedan- dijo Ryan con una enorme sonrisa, esto en definitiva tenso a Beckett.

-vale se ve que no tienen nada mejor que hacer- dio un suspiro y volvió a su lectura-así que porque no van a ver las grabaciones que rodean el parque para ver si consiguen algo-

* * *

-He Castle ¿que haces ahi?-dijo Lanie , al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, con un un hombre y una mujer mirándole desde arriba ,notando su peculiar postura.

-ha , yo solo...comprobaba una teoria- dijo poniéndose de pie en un salto.

-vale ,ella es la señora Catwell y su socio, Castle- dijo Lanie.

La mujer limpio un par de lagrimas de su rostro mientras estiraba su mano , Castle la tomo- siento mucho su perdida- indico estrechando su mano al igual que la del hombre de traje.

-bueno la detective Beckett le espera- dijo Lanie mientras estos subían por el ascensor.

-¿y tu? ¿que haces aquí Castle? Beckett te envió por algo-dijo una vez estuvieron solos Lanie.

-no de hecho busco a la doctora Jackson...-

-ah, bueno ella en realidad salio, pensé que les encontraría en los edificios de Spy aventure-dijo Lanie mientras volvia a la morgue.

-m...entonces sabias que ella iba ir haya e iba a investigar el caso completo , no solo el lado forense ,y que es¿ investigadora independiente? -

-si , cuando llego, sabia que ella quería un par de historias, pero se dio cuenta que tu gastaste las anteriores...y me dijo que si tenia problema si indagaba con ustedes para ocupara esta ya que su editora le esta presionando, al parecer quieren hacer un libro con todos sus artículos y quería ponerle la cereza al pastel con este, prometió que no interferiría y no se quedaría con el caso ..-

-m...¿y no ha llegado?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-no...-nego con la cabeza Lanie- ¿tienes algo Castle te veo algo serio?- indago ella.

* * *

-por favor siéntese-dijo Beckett calmada

-No quiero sentarme ellos Prometieron que no lo pasaría nada -decía exasperada una mujer mientras el caballero que la acompañaba ponia sus manos en sus hombros en forma reconfortante.

-aun no estamos seguros de si su homicidio tuvo algo que ver con el juego señora Catwell-dijo asintiendo-¿no conoce de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?

El hombre que la acompañaba balbuceo un poco- el , el era muy agradable con las personas era por eso que se le daba tan bien su trabajo.. hay que caer bien para vender carros- menciono el hombre mientras la mujer negaba paseando de un lado de la sala.

-y quien mas sabia que estaría en la ciudad?-indago Beckett.

-solo el Dan y yo- dijo aun consternada-ocho años inspectora, llevamos casados ocho años y ahora esta muerto- dijo comenzando a llorar.

Beckett miro el suelo- lo siento mucho- dijo saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Al salir de la habitación Beckett pudo mirar como Castle salia del ascensor Y se reunió con el en la pizarra.

-¿y bien?-

-y bien?- dijo Castle.

-bueno la viuda y el socio dicen que no había alguien que lo odiara y Esposito y Bryan investigan las cámaras de vigilancia-

hubo otro silencio incomodo-bueno , creo que por hoy estoy bien...me voy antes, llamame si encuentran algo- dijo asintiendo y dandose la vuelta.

-Hey Castle...¿tienes un minuto?- se apresuro Beckett dando un paso hacia el.

-no, de hecho tengo algo que hacer , por eso me voy...te veo ,mañana Beckett- se apresuro alcanzando a subir al Ascensor que acaba de llegar.

Beckett contemplo su marcha, mientras apretaba los labios...que Idiota soy ...pensó para si...


	7. Chapter 7

**Promesa de escritor :En las en buenas y en las malas, con comentarios o sin comentarios , con seguidores o sin seguidores pero de preferencia uno mínimo jaja, no importa que solo escriba a una sola persona XD Yo continuare esta historia , hasta que acabe, pero si seria mas fácil si pudiera comprobar la existencia de lectores no solo con los vistos, de vez en cuando animarse y pucharle en review jaja ;D **

**Un saludo a ****guiguita ****47ALWAYS ****A****id ****Targaryen Kurosaki****y los anónimos jaja y un beso.**

**Les deseo que tengan un increíble año, abracen mucho, amen mucho , besen mucho, y sean únicos por siempre, les mando un enorme abrazo y un beso queridos lectores mi única razón de escritura...;D**

* * *

-¿quieres un poco mas de vino?-dijo Castle sirviendo un poco mas en su copa.

-si gracias , Ricahrd-

-no puedo creer que al fin pueda platicar contigo...han pasado cuanto ¿diez años?-indago el recargándose en su asiento.

-algo asi, ¿cuanto tiempo de tomo hacer a Derrick Storm y matarlo?-dijo la mujer

-mucho tiempo...no tenia valor...pero al final supe que si no te encontraba no haría que todo lo que pasamos fuera en vano- dijo Castle dando un sorbo de su copa.

-me buscaste?-dijo sorprendida.

-Por cielo , mar y tierra Dana- dijo mirándola mas de cerca- por mucho tiempo y ahora no se el destino parece que juega conmigo-

-pero Rick tu y yo nunca fuimos nada que socios o algo así yo solo fui mas que tu musa ahora que lo pienso no se que fui de ti, ya que mi personaje termino con una bala en su cabeza y era hombre...-

Rick soltó una risa pequeña-¿ he?no sabia si te molestaría que ocupara todo después de lo que pasamos y menos si querías que hiciera un personaje de ti , asi que nacio Derrick Storm... Y tu...y tu no eras mas que mi socia o musa...eras algo mas y lo sabes y no soy el único que piensa eso -

-a ¿no? , y dime quien ademas de ti piensa que entre tu y yo paso algo, cosa que no es así-dijo con mofa Dana mientras se recargaba en su asiento

-Beckett...-resoplo.

-Beckett? tu nueva musa, asi que ¿tiene celos de su novio?-indago ella mirándolo de frente.

-novio? yo? no ,para nada , sabes ahora no eres la única que se resistió a los incontables encantos de Richard Castle ella al parecer prefiere a los polis...- dijo dejando su copa en la mesa.

-y que eso ? al parecer a Richard Castle le afecta que la sexy detective no lo prefiera ¿sufriste lo mismo por mi Richard ?-indago Dana

El trago saliva- no puedes compararla , ella me lastima pero un poco , al menos me restriega al poli tu me dejaste un hoyo...-dijo sarcastico.

-siempre con tu sarcasmo para evitar las confrontaciones nunca cambias Richard-remarco ella dejando su copa- ahora dirás para que me has traído o ¿solo estamos exponiendo viejas heridas?-

-hum...no de hecho estamos aquí por otro propósito...bueno mi editora...-

-que también es tu ex esposa-interrumpió ella con una mueca en su rostro.

-¿wow sabias.?..bueno si es raro -

-vamos Richard es mas fácil dar contigo o saber nuevas noticias de ti por una revista...-asintió- ¿que con ella? ¿volverás a casarte y quieres que sea tu madrina?-dijo con mofa.

-NO, es peor, me pidió un manuscrito de mi nuevo libro , pero quiere que una nueva escritora osea tu que por cierto le encantas , me ayude y...-

-NO...-dijo bruscamente- siempre es lo mismo Richard Castle-dijo poniéndose de pie- soy una estúpida, vine a Nueva York , te busque , pero sabia que tu no habías cambiado, tu solo buscas tu ventaja, eres un imbécil ,no Y NO RICHARD, no volveré a ayudarte- dijo caminado a la entrada de su departamento.

-¿que? me buscaste , crei que era casualidad...-dijo sorprendido Castle persiguiéndola-NO Dana olvida todo viniste ...volviste...digo -

-Lo siento, fue mi error , ADIÓS RICHARD- fue lo ultimo que escucho tras escuchar azotar la puerta en su cara.

* * *

Kate había dormido muy poco anoche, después de decirle aquello a Castle , su mente no dejaba de divagar en aquello, incluso había optado por pedirle a Tom la noche para pensar en el caso, cosa que acepto muy bien, ahí se encontraba mas temprano de lo normal en la comisaria, buscando cualquier pista nueva que le diera el pretexto perfecto para llamarle a Castle.

Y cuando menos lo noto se haya mirando perdidamente la pizarra donde yacía la información del caso, apretó sus labios y acomodo su cabello.

Y casi fue como un visión cuando vio aparecer a Castle a un lado de la pizarra , traía consigo dos cafés humeante con un olor embriagante , era eso o su loción ,que va que tonterias pensaba.

-He Castle- dijo Beckett - que bueno verte , pensé que no vendrías hasta que te llamara-

-acaso ha estado mal que venga- susurro estirando la mano con un café para dárselo a Beckett.

-no, no para nada, es mas esta perfecto quería decirte algo-

-han encontrado alguna pista?- indago el recargándose en un escritorio aledaño mirando la pizarra.

-he no de hecho es otra cosa la que quería decirte...- Beckett le voltio a mirar.

Castle dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejo en el escritorio- dime- animo

-lo siento-dijo al fin ella

-Lo siento?, que es que me has mentido si encontraron algo- arrugo el ceño Castle confundido.

-no , no por esto, no hemos hallado nada es porque ayer al salir del auto He sido un poco dura contigo. Te pido disculpas por eso - dijo Kate asintiendo , Castle se quedo callado_ ¿que esperaba que le dijera ?__-_no es nada personal contra ti, tu eres mi amigo , me caes bien-

-y he Calma Beckett , me has dejado helado con aquellas lineas de ayer, pero ya lo superare...-dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa falsa

Beckett asintio- estamos bien?- indago—Entonces, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

-Vale solo acepto si me acompañas a los Hamptons- sonrió tímido el, ella agudizo la mirada y se rió.

-te he dicho que trabajo, por mi me disculpes- mal fingió molestia ella volviendo a la pizarra.

Castle le miro de a reojo- a si que aun tenemos a este hombre con crisis de los cuarenta , viviendo una vida de fantasía de doble agente-

-si , bueno antes cuando alguien tenia la crisis de los cuarenta , se tiraba de un paracaídas, cambiaba de novia, comprabas un Ferrari-

-Disparos en el parque, dinero en el coche ¿que mas cosas haría para divertirse?-

-bueno ahora que sabemos quien es , le dije a Esposito que investigara sus cuentas, a lo mejor hay algo que levante sospechas- dijo ella girando a verlo.

Castle sonrió por un momento ahí estaban de nuevo los dos otro , caso, su efímera felicidad se difumino al ver aparecer por el pasillo a Tom- hablando de sospechas ...-susurro- Hola Demming- Dijo falsamente alegre Castle.

-Hola, Castle- saludo el.

Beckett se le acerco a el -Sabe te acuerdas de ese restaurante de Asburi que te conte la otra noche a lado de nuestra casa de playa...-Kate asintió, tratando de empujar un poco mas lejos de Castle a Tom pero este siguió hablando-Pues resulta que si tienen un huevo para este viernes...si salimos pronto llegaremos pronto-dijo tomando su mano.

Beckett sonrió ligeramente-vale te importa si me lo pienso?-

-no- sonrió el - hasta luego- se despidió dando un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

_¿Asi que trabajo no?penso para si Castle mientras __oía hablar al imbécil de Tom y su sonrisa de comercial, dio un suspiro ahí estaba aquella sensación de nuevo,¿ que mensaje mas claro quería?..¿fuegos artificiales?_

Kate cerro los ojos, maldijo para sus adentros, Castle no tenia la necesidad de oír aquello, suspiro y se giro para encontrarse con una sonrisa pequeña y falsa , de el.

-¿Casa en la playa? creí que trabajabas este fin de semana-

-Si , perdona Castle, tenia que habértelo dicho pero no quería que hubiera ,tensión entre nosotros ahora que Tom y yo estamos juntos- aquello pudo leerlo en sus ojos perfectamente, le había lanzado una flecha que le a travesó a Castle y el sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada , hubo un pequeño silencio.

-lo entiendo si, quieres que tu vida privada sea privada , si- aclaro nuevamente el eso.

-si es , eso no quiero que se sienta incomodo- dijo pasando de filo para sentarse en su escritorio Beckett.

El se quedo ahí , helado, por aquella confirmación, estaban mas que juntos, y el no cabía en ese mal trió, asimilando todo, era punto de decir adiós , tomara una desicion.

-No , claro que no- advirtió el acercándose a su escritorio-en realidad eso hace que lo que iba a decir sea mas fácil- se sentó encima de un escritorio aledaño , mientras Beckett le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora que tengo que entregar el libro , es un buen momento para tomarnos un descanso...-

Beckett sintió que su estomago se hizo nudo y le falto el aire- un descanso?-

-si , dios sabe que tu estarás harta que te siga a todas partes y yo tengo que ponerme a trabajar...y como me quedo solo , he pensado ¿porque no? me quedo en los Hamptons y dejo durante un tiempo la ciudad-

Beckett no daba crédito a lo que decía, no podía creerlo, lo había terminado por alejar ?¿que había hecho? su voz tembló y aunque trato de disimular no pudo del todo- ¿Por cuanto tiempo?-

-el verano al menos, este sera nuestro ultimo caso-

Kate se quedo congelada mirándolo, _no , Richard ,_ se quedo en sus labios, podía mirar en su ojos, y el a través de ella negando con la cabeza, _no lo hagas por favor, sentía las lagrimas arder en sus ojos pero se negaban a delatarse._

_-_Oye tenemos- se apresuro Ryan tras de ellos.

Beckett se guro lentamente pero ausente

-Va todo bien?-dijo Esposito.

-Genial- dijo Castel.

-si todo bien- mintió Beckett -¿que han encontrado ?-

-imágenes de la cámara de seguridad de la estación , la agente francesa , tenia razon, alguien dejo un maletín en.. -dijo Ryan mirando a Castle y Beckett.

Beckett no prestaba atención a lo que Ryan decía , no podia dejar de pensar en lo que Castle le acaba de decir- bien- dijo neutralmente, Esposito y Ryan intercambiaron miradas

-¿no quieres saber quien dejo el maletín?-pregunto Esposito.

-si perdón, si...-levanto la vista Beckett mientras Castle se acercaba y ella tomaba una foto que Esposito le entregaba.

-es el contacto de nuestra victima en Spy Aventure.

-el dijo que el maletín non era parte del juego ,¿ entonces porque lo metió?-dijo Castle.

-porque mintió?-dijo Beckett.

-Exacto- dijo Castle.

* * *

Una hora después Beckett se hallaba saliendo del interrogatorio , después de interrogar a un par de crios Ucranianos, los cuales iban con el contacto de la victima para conseguir pasaportes falsos y conseguir alcohol.

-vale ellos acaban de decir que lo único que el hacia era conseguirles los pasaportes falsos-dijo Esposito saliendo de interrogar al ultimo-son estudiantes, en su pais pueden beber, pero aquí necesitan pasaportes falsos, contactaron con el sospechoso en un curso de verano-

-curso de verano?-dijo alterado Castle.

-si, en los cursos de verano de Hamt-dijo mirando a Castle con intriga- por?-

-nada , nada- dijo tratando de calmarse un poco , su Alexis era un pan de dios.

-en Fin, como se han ido de juerga , cuando nuestra victima les dio ,los pasaportes supongo que ellos no lo mataron-

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco , Castle le siguió-¿de verdad crees que le estaban siguiendo?- dijo una vez estuvo cerca de ella.

-Llamo a las 11:30 justamente antes de morir, tiene un golpe en su coche, pero decide seguir a pie en el parque , todo eso me suena a que estaba huyendo¿pero de quien?- dijo Beckett mirando fijamente la pizarra.

-huy que mal, no sabes como me gustaría ayudarte a investigar a todos los sedanes negros que hay en la ciudad, pero organizo una partida de poker- dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a tomar su abrigo- hasta mañana - dijo Castle caminando hacia el ascensor.

Beckett giro un poco su cabeza y le miro mejor, sonrió , era tan Maldito sea, pensó ella. ¿Cuál era su truco para desarmarla continuamente? después recordo lo de la tarde se había ido para ese entonces- adiós- dijo aquello muy lentamente y tan suave que dudo que alguien le oyera y sintió que ella aun no estaba lista para decirle adios.

-Bueno el ultimo caso de Castle- dijo Esposito aproximándose a ella,

-hum, hum dijo ella

-Ryan y yo queremos hacerle una fiesta de despedida-comento el.

-bueno no es como si se fuera para siempre-dijo ella restandole importancia.

-estas segura- afirmo Esposito , ella giro a verle con el ceño fruncido-¿porque te crees que te sigue desde hace tanto? para documentarse, tiene material de sobra para cincuenta libros, mira se por lo que sea , seguro que no es por verte con otro-termino Esposito dandole la espalda.

Ahora a Kate le era imposible ocultar de su rostro la tristeza que le generaba aquello, bajo la mirada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Promesa de escritor :En las en buenas y en las malas, con comentarios o sin comentarios , con seguidores o sin seguidores pero de preferencia uno mínimo jaja, no importa que solo escriba a una sola persona XD Yo continuare esta historia , hasta que acabe, pero si seria mas fácil si pudiera comprobar la existencia de lectores no solo con los vistos, de vez en cuando animarse y pucharle en review jaja ;D**

**Claro que cambiara el final , habrá variantes no drásticas ,pero si variantes, la paciencia una virtud, todo a su paso, todo lento pero seguro ;D **

* * *

-¿así que un asesinato de un juego de espías donde nadie sabe que pasa?- rio un hombre de edad madura con barba blanquecina riendo irónico- eso si que me gusta- afirmo lazando una ficha recargándose en su silla.

-Y lo de los ucranianos queda muy bien- afirmo otro de camisa holgada que sostuvo su copa y lanzo otra ficha.

-hemos podido explicar lo del dinero, los gadgets y lo del maletín , pero lo único que nos falta saber es ¿porque lo mataron?- dijo Castle levantando una ceja mirando sus cartas y echando otra ficha.

\- puede que no estén buscando donde deberían- afirmo uno con voz mas ronca y un tan presuntuosa.

\- bueno , ¿entonces donde buscarías tu Patterson?- dijo Rick mirando con atención al hombre que cruzo las manos y se recargo en su respaldo.

-Si lo escribiera yo ,el asesinato no tendría nada que ver con el juego, excepto que le da al asesino la oportunidad para actuar -articulo el hombre .

\- sabiendo que las trampas del juego ocultarían su rastro- dijo nuevamente el hombre de camisa holgada.

\- que es mas o menos lo que ha pasado, mira Rick por muchas vueltas que le demos a las novelas , solo hay tres razones para cometer un crimen , amor, dinero e encubrir otro crimen - afirmo el de barba.

-Tiene razón, deberías enfocarte mas en la victima y no tanto en el juego - afirmo el hombre a su derecha.

-y yo mas tiempo a escribir y menos a estar con tu amiguita la poli- afirmo Patterson encarecidamente dando un sorbo a su whisky mientras miraba sus cartas.

De pronto Castle que se mantenía absorto en el juego y la platica , volcó su estomago a un vacio, ahi estaba el tema del que ahora menos quería hablar, renunciar a Kate era un paso a la vez y el a había tomado la iniciativa , lo que menos necesitaba es que ese montón de vejestorios literatos , también se incumbieran en sus razones por alejarse, solo levanto una ceja sorprendido.

-En serio Ricky - el hombre frente de el mirándole como quien mira su pupilo-¿solo un libro al año?- dijo esta vez mas hosco.

Rick se giro a ver al hombre de barba que ahora le hablo -eso es muy poco- afirmo.

-ella parece mas una distracción que una musa- afirmo Petterson.

El agacho fugazmente su mirada tomando un para de fichas, aquellas palabras le había dolido mas de lo que demostraba- si ,es verdad, en todo caso, yo ya he sacado todo lo que podía de esa relación - afirmo aventando las ficha, aquellas palabras le habían dejado seca la boca ,dio un gran sorbo a su Whisky

Kate , escribía a prisa, el informe , pero estaba mas absorta a su propios recuerdos y sentimientos que comenzaban a amenazarla, miro vagamente a la silla que acostumbraba a tomar Castle, se quedo mirándola, como si de repente el solo hecho de verla sirviera para traerle su imagen.

Pasar ese año a lado de Richard Castle había sido la mas grande aventura que jamas hubiera imaginado, ese año había conocido su lealtad, su preocupación, su compañía, se dijo a si misma , cuantas veces no pudo darle las gracias, o mínimo recordar lo importante que en realidad era para ella ,¿era verdad lo que habia dicho Esposito? ya no volver y ya no podría verle mas ¿si fuera asi , jamas habría otra oportunidad? coloco su mano en su cabeza tocando su cabello , agobiada , por sentimientos que surjian de aquel momento al ver esa silla, podía , escuchar , su voz, encontrar su mirada, no quería hacerse a la idea de ya no verla mas.

De pronto por el pasillo apareció Tom

-Hola, ¿preparada?- le dijo , ella levanto la vista aun enajenada contesto torpe y seria.

\- si- dijo y se levanto , tomando su chaqueta , negó con la cabeza y se fue con Tom.

* * *

Aquella noche Richard despidio a su compañeros de Poker.

-Vale Rick buen juego- dijo el ultimo hombre cruzando el pórtico.

El asintió haciendo gesto de despedida , y cerro la puerta, volvió la mirada y miro el teléfono, de pronto apareció Alexis.

-hola papá- dijo bajando las escaleras.

-hola, ¿creí que dormías?- dijo el caminando a la sala.

-vale , solo baje por un poco de leche-dijo ella notando con su padre se sentaba en el sillón con pesadez-¿pasa algo?-

-no- mintió el levantado la vista, Alexis le siguió al sillón.

-si por lo de verano-

-No, no, no , esta bien Alexis , eres mis grande orgullo, estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿mira quien en su cabales me rechaza por un aburrido curso de verano en una universidad? -dijo el irónico, Ella se acerco y le dio un beso.

-No te iras solo ¿o si?- dijo ella con duda.

-no, de hecho estaba por hacer mi ultimo esfuerzo-advirtio.

Alexis le miro con una sonrisa- bueno , te dejo, hasta mañana, Te amo papá- dijo dando un beso en su mejilla volviendo a subir las escaleras.

En cuanto subió , el tomo el teléfono y marco el botón de rápido, espera mientras el teléfono resonaba.

* * *

Beckett , tomaba una ducha, tratando de salir de aquella sensación que se había formado en al salir de la comisaria ,habría pedido aquella noche a Tom que le vería al otro día , que tenia mucho trabajo.

Kate sentia las gotas de agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo,, cerro los ojos y recordó la primera vez que vio a Castle, ahí estaba tan mono , con sus ojos verdes y esa cara de rebelde sin causa, aun así tan listo e ingenuo a la vez, aun recordaba aquella amenaza que le hizo cuando volvió después de escribir el libro de Nikki Heat , " te lo advierto inspectora te haré cambiar de parecer" amenazo el con esa voz tan peculiar que podría reconocer entre mil voces , aunque también podía recordar momentos ,amargos, como cuando se permitió buscar el caso de su madre, ella en verdad había creído que era el limite, no sabia que le dolía mas , el hecho de que el hubiera investigado solo para su libro y que en realidad el no tuviera una pizca de que ella era de carne y hueso y no solo un baúl para sacar información y sin embargo, como es que volvió , aun cuando ella había dejado claro que no quería verle solo para disculparse como todo un caballero, y solo había quedado a su lado porque ella se lo permitió.

Kate abrió los ojos bajo el chorro de agua, recordó esa dedicatorio de su libro, la extraordinaria KB y sonrió pero mas que leerla , lo mejor fue cuando le dijo que era extraordinaria.

De pronto Kate se dio cuenta cuantas veces no le habría dicho a Castle lo que en realidad era para ella, mas hall de su compañero con el que resolvía casos ,lo había sabido desde el caso del asesino su mamá , cuando estuvo ahí para ella fuerte siendo su mano derecha, como incluso estuvo a punto de morir mas de una ocasión , hasta cuando corrió a su departamento y tiro la puerta solo por ella y no solo esa vez .

Kate cerro las llaves de agua y se envolvió en su albornoz ¿porque arriesgarte ?" porque te lo pide el corazón"

Kate seco su cabello y miro su teléfono, ocupado...miro su reloj, aun no era muy tarde, se dijo para ella y agudizo su mirada.


End file.
